


Phantasma

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [3]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché io ti amo, Seishiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La processione di gente non sembrava intenzionata a scemare né tanto meno ad interrompersi.  
I servitori si muovevano leggeri come ombre tra le sottili pareti di carta, spalancate o rimosse per ampliare le già vaste stanze che erano state adibite al ricevimento degli ospiti; il cortile era pieno di palanchini, monaci, aristocratici, servi, stallieri e confusione.  
Seishiro si ritirò per un istante dietro ad un paravento, sospirando, stordito dall’odore dei fiori e dell’incenso e da quel caos che avrebbe voluto far cessare all’istante.  
Come se non bastasse, lo martellava il pensiero di un visitatore che quasi nessuno attendeva più, se non le dame di sua moglie e delle altre aristocratiche in visita in quei giorni alla sua residenza, e tutti coloro che ricordavano quella vecchia storia e nutrivano un briciolo di curiosità per un ennesimo pettegolezzo.  
Aveva spedito uno dei suoi attendenti ad informarsi delle condizioni del percorso che l’inatteso viaggiatore avrebbe dovuto intraprendere, e non lo aveva rassicurato sentirsi dire che quella parte del paese era attualmente battuta dai tifoni, le strade erano impraticabili e gran parte degli abitanti dei villaggi della costa era stata costretta a sfollare. Quell’ultima, esile speranza, si era così dissolta, ingoiata dal fastidioso vociare della sua casa.  
Sua moglie ed i suoi due figli erano stati trasferiti nell’ala più distante della residenza, quella che di solito occupava quando voleva ritagliare del tempo per sé lontano dalla corte, ed ora i monaci salmodiavano e preparavano riti ed offerte in tutto il resto della casa, spandendo quei dannati incensi per purificarla dalla morte **(1)** avvenuta di recente.  
Non si era stupito quando gli avevano suggerito che, poiché aveva dei bambini in casa, sarebbe stato preferibile abbattere del tutto l’edificio nel quale si era consumata la più grave delle impurità previste dallo shintoismo; non aveva battuto ciglio soprattutto perché, conscio che sarebbe sicuramente finita a quel modo, aveva fatto trasferire suo padre in un padiglione distante dal resto della casa, in un luogo calmo ed appartato.  
Peccato, quell’edificio era una costruzione di squisita bellezza, ma era il minimo che gli dovesse, alloggiarlo adeguatamente alla sua condizione e al suo dovere filiare.  
Che poi ci fosse un conto in sospeso che non gli aveva mai perdonato, era qualcosa che riguardava lui soltanto.  
In fondo, era stato un buon padre: lui era il suo terzogenito, l’unico maschio della sua nutrita schiera di figli, per di più avuto con la legittima sposa, quindi aveva sempre ricevuto attenzioni particolari; la maggiore delle sue sorelle (anch’essa figlia di sua madre) era morta di malattia quando lui era troppo piccolo per ricordarlo, e le altre due (avute da due Dame di Corte) erano state allevate come fossero state figlie legittime: la prima era stata data in sposa ad un aristocratico, mentre l'ultima, colpita dalla morte della madre, aveva scelto di ritirarsi in convento.  
Le sue sorelle erano con sua moglie adesso, nascoste dietro i sottili paraventi di carta di riso assieme alle loro dame, e dirigevano da lì i compiti dei domestici, affinché ogni ospite fosse bene accolto, ogni servitore sfamato, ed ogni cavallo alloggiato nelle stalle.  
Si guardò attorno, chiedendosi come si potesse pensare al dolore, che tutti gli facevano presente ad ogni saluto, in un baccano del genere; probabilmente, solo alcuni vecchi domestici che si erano occupati di suo padre fino all’ultimo istante avevano avuto la tranquillità per piangerne la scomparsa.  
A lui era toccato mettere in piedi una cerimonia in grande stile, accogliere i visitatori ed i loro doni nella sua residenza, trattare con i monaci e i sacerdoti per la purificazione della casa, il funerale e le offerte.  
 _Un ottimo figlio._  
Sapeva che era ciò che tutti pensavano di lui, e non poteva non considerarlo come un ennesimo titolo da aggiungere alla nutrita lista di quelli che già aveva. L’imperatore in persona aveva inviato i religiosi che gli erano più vicini per la purificazione della casa e la decisione delle giuste date nelle quali svolgere i debiti rituali, oltre a doni e messaggi di conforto: il suo prestigio ne era uscito doppiamente rafforzato, ma non aveva la mente abbastanza sgombra per occuparsene, in quel momento. Come estremo gesto di stima ed affetto, il nobile Kigai aveva rimandato le feste autunnali che ogni anno occupavano la corte per giorni, affermando che per nessun motivo al mondo avrebbe costretto il suo Ministro della Destra a preoccuparsi dei festeggiamenti in un periodo di lutto. Un gesto gentile che non si sarebbe aspettato, malgrado fosse cresciuto assieme al suo signore, ma che gli toglieva il fastidio di dover cedere al Ministro della Sinistra il compito di organizzare la festa.  
Qualche maligno aveva bisbigliato che la scelta dell’imperatore, oltre che dalla bontà e dall’affetto verso il suo vassallo, era dovuta al terrore che il Ministro della Sinistra (uomo capace ed influente, ma quasi del tutto privo di gusto ed eleganza) potesse rendere la sua festa prediletta un’accozzaglia sgradevole. Fatto sta che l’imperatore aveva posto la sua decisione come simbolo dell’affetto verso il suo attuale Ministro della Destra ed il suo defunto predecessore, e la Festa d’Autunno era stata rimandata di due mesi.  
In fondo, la stagione sembrava non essere ancora giunta: solo alcuni degli alberi avevano iniziato a deporre i loro vivaci abiti estivi, ed il suo giardino d’autunno sembrava ancora lontano dalle abituali tinte scarlatte.  
Le giornate iniziavano ad accorciarsi sensibilmente, ma non se n’era accorto, troppo preso dalla cura dei suoi ospiti e dei suoi doveri. In quel turbinio di vesti scure e severe, gli mancarono quelle vivaci della sua bambina e le risate dei giochi di suo figlio, relegati anche loro a comportamenti più severi negli appartamenti materni. Pensò a quanto dovesse essere noioso per loro non poter giocare né fare alcunché di divertente, ed essere relegati in una parte della casa che non conoscevano. C’era di consolante che Fuma era ancora abbastanza giovane da poter vivere negli appartamenti delle donne, e che quindi poteva almeno godere della compagnia della sorellina (anche se nemmeno tutte le sue bambole avrebbero riempito il vuoto lasciato dall’impossibilità di praticare il kendo **(2)** e il kyudo **(3)** per qualche settimana).  
Senza quasi che se ne accorgesse era scesa la notte, e gli ultimi ospiti si congedavano per tornare alle proprie dimore; tirò un sospiro di sollievo e, quando la casa rimase vuota, diede ordine ai servitori di chiudere i cancelli ed iniziare a riordinare le stanze. Si ritirò nei suoi appartamenti e prese un bagno, poi, indossato un kimono da casa, si sedette a consumare la cena che era stata imbandita per lui.  
Tornato nella sua camera da letto, spalancò gli shoji di carta pesante che si affacciavano su un giardino interno e, seduto su dei cuscini, rimase a guardare quel mondo naturale in miniatura velato dalla notte. Nel cielo coperto non c’era una sola stella, e l’aria che spirava nella stanza era gonfia d’acqua.  
Alla fine, l’autunno sembrava finalmente arrivato.  
~* ~  
Non era stato il domestico a svegliarlo, ne era sicuro.  
Giaceva già sveglio nel buio della sua stanza, immobile nel futon **(4)** , ascoltando la pioggia che cadeva scrosciando sul tetto, stillava sul legno lucido del ballatoio e cadeva attutita sul verde delle foglie del giardino.  
Quando quella voce ansiosa lo aveva chiamato da dietro lo shoji **(5)** , si era alzato con un unico, fluido, movimento, come quando veniva svegliato da bambino al mattino per dedicarsi allo studio o al kendo.  
–Mio signore… –chiamò di nuovo il servitore –Mio signore, perdonatemi se vengo a svegliarvi a quest’ora della notte…  
Si alzò ed indossò un mantello sul kimono, poi spalancò lo shoji, facendo balzare indietro, spaventato, il servitore.  
–Cosa c’è? –chiese.  
Il domestico s’inginocchiò rinnovando le sue scuse – C’è un visitatore al cancello, mio signore. Anzi, due! Sembrano monaci viaggiatori, ma devono essere di un ceto elevato, poiché viaggiano a cavallo.  
–Dove sono ora? –chiese, con un’ansia che quasi non riconosceva come sua.  
–Ancora al cancello, mio signore –rispose l’uomo inchinandosi ancora –Volevamo il vostro consenso, prima di prenderci la libertà di farli passare…  
– Fateli entrare. Immediatamente – ordinò e, senza aspettare che il servitore si congedasse, lo precedette verso l’atrio della casa.  
 _Era tornato_.  
Ne era _sicuro_.  
I guardiani e i domestici non erano certo entusiasti di essere stati costretti a svegliarsi nel bel mezzo di una notte burrascosa come quella, specialmente per due visitatori sconosciuti. I cancelli erano stati aperti e i due monaci, fradici ed infangati su due cavalli stremati dalla stanchezza e dalla fame, giunsero sotto l’ampia tettoia dell’entrata, quasi cadendo dalle loro cavalcature per l’impaccio delle vesti zuppe e della debolezza.  
Il più anziano dei due tolse il largo copricapo e scosse il lucido capo calvo **(6)** , appoggiandosi al suo bastone per sfilare i sandali, prima che un domestico si affrettasse ad aiutarlo; il suo compagno cercò di sciogliere il nodo che legava il copricapo con dita rosse ed intirizzite dall’acqua, arrendendosi, alla fine, e tirandolo via dalla testa, scoprendo una chioma folta ma dal taglio severo.  
Il padrone di casa era rimasto sul genkan **(7)** , incurante del vento che inondava l’ambiente di un’umidità palpabile come vapore; dopo aver vinto, con l’aiuto di un domestico, la battaglia con i suoi sandali, il più giovane dei due viaggiatori alzò su di lui uno sguardo di uno smeraldo così intenso da risaltare, in quella penombra, più violento del freddo, della pioggia e del vento.  
Le labbra di Seishiro si piegarono in un sorriso appena accennato, mentre le braccia restavano placidamente conserte, avvolte nella stoffa scura degli abiti ancora caldi di sonno.  
– Bentornato, fratello.

 

 

* * *

**Note:**

**1.** Nella religione shintoista la morte è considerato l'avvenimento più impuro che possa accadere: per questo, negli ambienti nei quali muore qualcuno vengono ancora oggi svolti particolari rituali purificatori; nel Medioevo, ovviamente, questa credenza era ancora più forte, e si tendeva anche ad eccessi quali demolire l'edificio nel quale si era consumato il decesso.

 **2.** **Kendo:** è una disciplina delle arti marziali nella quale i due contendenti si battono con delle spade di bambù.

 **3.** **Kyudo** **:** disciplina delle arti marziali: si tratta, in parole povere, di tiro con l'arco, ma prevede un addestramento che comprende anche un preciso rituale legato alle movenze dell'esecutore.

 **4.** **Futon** **:** letto tradizionale, composto da un materasso imbottito sul quale viene stesa una trapunta; di giorno vengono ripiegati e riposti negli armadi.

 **5.** **Shoji** **:** si tratta di pannelli di carta di riso, fissati su un'intelaiatura di legno, che fungono da pareti, divisori tra le stanze di un'abitazione tradizionale oppure da porte.

 **6.** Era (ed è ancora oggi) usanza che le monache ed i monaci, una volta presi i voti, si rasino i capelli (le miko portano invece i capelli lunghi perché sono sacerdotesse, non monache), cosa che invece non veniva richiesta a coloro che non l’avevano ancora fatto.

 **7.** **Genkan:** parte dell’entrata nella quale si tolgono e vengono riposte le scarpe


	2. Chapter 2

La sala era illuminata dalle lampade come se fosse giorno, mentre, fuori dagli shoji, pioggia e vento continuavano a risuonare nel buio della notte.  
L’odore intenso del tè caldo profumava la stanza, mitigando l’odore della paglia dei tatami **(1)** nuovi e quello dell’umidità della pioggia che filtrava dal legno, e un filo di fumo scivolava fuori dal beccuccio scuro della teiera, salendo dal tavolino verso il soffitto, disperdendosi in un punto che non riusciva a vedere. Dei dolcetti autunnali riempivano due piatti, ordinatamente disposti su due fazzoletti di seta ricamata, disposti accanto alle due tazze che aspettavano di essere riempite.  
Fissava il posto vuoto dall’altro lato dell’angolo del tavolo come in contemplazione, in silenzio, la mente stranamente svuotata, e il profumo del tè e lo scroscio della pioggia come unica compagnia.  
Lo shoji scivolò con un fruscio leggero sulla sua guida, ed il suo ospite sbucò dal buio del corridoio, avvolto da un kimono da casa color crema.  
Alzò il viso su di lui con un sorriso, che venne sfuggito con una nota di panico dall’altro uomo, che si voltò per chiudere lo shoji, restando a guardarlo sorpreso mentre il domestico che lo aveva accompagnato lì lo chiudeva da fuori. Senza più scuse, si voltò finalmente a fronteggiare il suo ospite, ancora placidamente seduto: si avvicinò al tavolo e, poco prima di raggiungerlo, s’inchinò profondamente all’altro uomo – Mi scuso per questa visita ad un orario così scortese, Sakurazuka-san **(2)** , e vi ringrazio, anche a nome di Yoshida-san, per la vostra gentile ospitalità.  
L’altro uomo rimase a guardarlo sorreggendosi il capo con due dita, un sorrisetto ironico sulle labbra; considerò per un attimo l’elegante contrasto tra i capelli neri della nuca e la pelle candida del collo che sbucava appena dal kimono; poi, quando il giovane rialzò la testa, si riscosse, senza smettere di sorridere, e prese a versare il tè nella tazza del suo ospite.  
– “Sakurazuka-san”? – disse senza guardarlo, fissando il liquido verde scuro riempire la tazza sotto una coltre di vapore – È così che mi chiami, adesso? – ridacchiò appena, spostando il becco della teiera sulla sua tazza ancora vuota – Via, Subaru! Tanta formalità nei miei confronti è quantomeno fuori luogo, non trovi? – ripose la teiera sul tavolo, decidendosi finalmente ad alzare lo sguardo sul suo ospite, ancora seduto dov’era prima – Siediti – disse gentilmente indicandogli il posto apparecchiato per lui con un gesto gentile della mano.  
Con aria leggermente imbarazzata, il giovane uomo si accomodò sui cuscini disposti per lui, stupendosi di un sedile così comodo dopo tanti giorni di viaggio a cavallo sotto la pioggia; sollevò la tazza con entrambe le mani, assaporandone per un istante il profumo, e ne prese un sorso.  
– Non ti tratterò a lungo, non temere – disse il padrone di casa, decidendosi a smettere di fissarlo – Il viaggio dev’essere stato orrendo – il più giovane annuì – Temevo potesse essere un incentivo alla tua assenza.  
Finalmente il suo ospite si decise a posare la tazza, ponendo un’eccessiva attenzione nel centrarla sul piccolo disco di bambù intrecciato sul tavolo; ne sfiorò i bordi con la punta delle dita, esitantemente, senza alzare lo sguardo – Mi sono chiesto a lungo se la mia presenza sarebbe risultata… _Appropriata_ , Sakurazuka-san – disse – Ma poi Yoshida-san e il Padre Superiore mi hanno convinto a venire qui per rendere omaggio al suo corpo. È mio dovere – concluse, abbozzando un sorriso aspramente malinconico – …Almeno credo.  
L’altro uomo distolse lo sguardo, fissando una pergamena appesa al muro – E io che pensavo fossi tornato per vedere _me_ … – rise senza allegria, ignorando deliberatamente il suo interlocutore – A giudicare dalla tua accoglienza, devi essere quantomeno _entusiasta_ al pensiero che l’unica cosa che ci legava sia sparita! Nostro padre ne sarebbe felice.  
Subaru si voltò imbarazzato e seccato verso la porta – Era quello che voleva, in fondo…  
– _Lui_ lo voleva.  
– Non penso faccia una gran differenza, ora.  
– Dipende dai punti di vista.  
– Ho trascorso nove anni a ripetermi di non appartenere più a questa famiglia, Sakurazuka-san.  
– Devo dedurre che tu abbia dimenticato anche il mio nome, Subaru?  
– Non ho detto questo.  
– Allora potresti _smettere_ di chiamarmi a quel modo?  
– E come dovrei chiamarti?! – rispose furioso e frustrato, incrociando finalmente lo sguardo dell’altro uomo.  
– Come mi chiamavi fino a quattro anni fa, Subaru.  
Il giovane uomo abbassò lo sguardo con un sorriso amaro – Da quel momento ad oggi sono passati molto più di quattro anni, Sakurazuka-san – rispose, tagliente. Poi, addolcendo un po’ la voce, aggiunse – Non sono più tuo fratello da nove anni, Seishiro … Io non più parte della tua famiglia, e forse non lo sono mai stato davvero… Anzi, probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio se non avessi mai messo piede in questa casa.  
– Tu _sei_ la mia famiglia.  
Subaru si portò una mano alla fronte, scuotendo il capo, assomigliando in modo impressionante ad un dipinto antico che Seishiro amava, raffigurate una dama cinese di squisita eleganza col capo chino per la commozione sulla lettera d’addio del suo amato – Non sarei mai dovuto tornare di nuovo…  
Seishirosi alzò e fece il giro del tavolo, sedendosi davanti al fratello: allungò una mano a sfiorargli i capelli, e Subaru si ritrasse di scatto, fissandolo con un misto di paura, imbarazzo e costernazione. Con un sorriso dolcemente ironico, l’uomo gli chiese – Dov’è Usagi-chan?  
Il più giovane sorrise ansioso, incerto, reclinando il capo verso la tazza di tè, che ormai non fumava più – Tra i miei bagagli, suppongo – rispose con un sussurro che sembrò perdersi nello scrosciare dell’acqua contro le tegole del tetto.  
Seishiro fece scivolare il dorso delle sue dita sulla guancia che gli veniva involontariamente offerta – Allora hai fatto bene a tornare.

 

 

* * *

**Note:  
**

**1.** **Tatami:** si tratta della tradizionale pavimentazione giapponese, composta da pannelli rettangolari di paglia di riso, intrecciata e pressata, che vengono incastrati tra di loro; ciascun tatami è orlato con fettucce di lino (o seta, nelle dimore ricche) a tinta unita o decorati. Le dimensioni più comuni di un tatami sono 90 cm per 180 cm e si tratta di un'informazione piuttosto importante, perché, spesso, i giapponesi non usano dire "una stanza di x metri quadrati" ma "una stanza di x tatami".

 **2.** **-** **san:** il suffisso onorifico –san veniva e viene usato per rivolgersi a persone di grado superiore (come colleghi di lavoro più anziani) oppure semplicemente con persone con le quali non si ha grande confidenza (ha un significato intraducibile in italiano in modo corretto, ma diciamo che è simile, _non_ uguale, però, al nostro "signore/signora").


	3. Chapter 3

Il futon che gli era stato preparato era per lui qualcosa di straordinario: il materasso era spesso e confortevole, le lenzuola e la coperta erano di scivolosa seta colorata, una carezza che non sperimentava da anni, neppure negli agi inconsueti che gli venivano riservati nel tempio di Edo **(1)**.  
Scivolò sotto le coltri morbide, quasi impalpabili al tatto, come una nuvola capace di sfaldarsi al minimo tocco, e rimase immobile, sospirando beato nel sentire la schiena martoriata dal freddo e dai contraccolpi della sella accolta da quell’abbraccio prima freddo e poi dolcemente caldo. Steso lì, nel buio, guardò verso il soffitto, mentre il picchiettare della pioggia cantava una ninna nanna così antica da essergli più familiare del suo stesso respiro; si chiese da quanti anni non guardava quel soffitto così diverso da qualunque altro, quegli odori così straordinariamente comuni ed irripetibili.  
Infilò la mano dentro al baule che un domestico gli aveva dato per poggiare i suoi indumenti, poiché la sacca nella quale li aveva trasportati durante il viaggio era zuppa come il suo kimono; frugò lentamente, studiando l’interno della cassa con la mano, cercando quella stoffa così diversa da qualunque altra, così nota da essergli familiare come la sua stessa pelle. Afferrò per un bordo la vecchia sacca consunta e la tirò fuori dal cumulo poco prima ancora ordinato, slacciandone l’apertura per estrarre Usagi-chan. La stoffa morbidamente imbottita si scaldò subito, non appena entrò in contatto con la pelle del suo viso e del collo, come se fosse felice di essergli di nuovo accanto; il battito del suo cuore al buio si calmò, confortato da quella stoffa su cui aveva riposato tante volte da bambino, e tastò con la mano l’imbottitura cedevole che lo riempiva, come fosse davvero un coniglietto nel cui pelo affondare la mano.  
Rimase fermo a sforzarsi di non pensare all’ultima volta che aveva dormito in quella casa, ed alla prima in cui aveva tenuto quel pupazzo così stretto contro il collo, come un panno umido contro il viso di un malato febbricitante, due notti così vicine e spietatamente lontane nel suo ricordo da farlo rabbrividire.  
 _Non pensare_.  
 _Non pensare_.  
Era quello il suo vero mantra, da anni.  
 _Non pensare_.  
Se non si pensava, il peso se ne andava dal petto e restava solo la carezza della stoffa di Usagi-chan.  
Ma era un mantra che non funzionava in quella casa, troppo impregnata proprio di quei ricordi che voleva allontanare; si voltò su un fianco, affondando il viso nella pancia del pupazzo, respirando attraverso la sua stoffa come un bambino tra i capelli della madre, aggrappandosi allo scollo del suo kimono in un abbraccio solitario che conosceva fin troppo bene.  
E poi, finalmente, calò il sonno.  
  
~* ~  
  
L’alba filtrò dalla carta spessa degli shoji, picchiettando sulle palpebre rilassate di Subaru come rugiada sull’erba; come era accaduto tante altre volte, si ritrovò una delle orecchie del coniglio tra le labbra, e, sperando che si trattasse solo di un effetto collaterale del dormire di nuovo in quella casa, prese a mordicchiarla appena, fissando i fili dei tatami intrecciati così strettamente da sembrare un’unica liscia superficie compatta.  
 _Basta indugiare_ , si disse togliendo dalle labbra la stoffa umida. Era lì solo per svolgere il suo dovere di figlio, e l’avrebbe fatto: poi, finalmente, sarebbe tornato al buio silenzioso del tempio di Edo, e la lotta contro i ricordi si sarebbe fatta via via meno dura.  
 _Il suo dovere di figlio_.  
Non erano parole sue, ma di Yoshida-san, e lo fecero scoppiare a ridere come non aveva osato fare quando erano state pronunciate.  
 _Figlio_.  
La sua risata risuonò nell’ampia stanza vuota, estranea alle sue stesse orecchie, così abituate al silenzio rimbombante del tempio, così lontana da non riconoscerla come sua, come parte di sé.  
Lui non rideva mai.  
Sorrideva quando qualcuno gli si rivolgeva con gentilezza, le spalle si sollevavano appena ad un accenno di riso, ma non rideva mai. Non glielo avevano mai insegnato nell'età in cui si impara a farlo, da bambino.  
Quando suo nonno aveva scoperto che sua madre era incinta di un uomo sposato, l’aveva cacciata di casa, augurandosi che la fame e gli stenti facessero ciò che lui era troppo vigliacco o troppo crudele per non fare. L’avevano raccolta delle monache di un tempio immerso nella campagna fuori Edo quando ormai era allo stremo delle forse e, votata a Kannon **(2)** , con le loro cure e le loro preghiere riuscirono a farla sopravvivere.  
Lui era nato lì, in quel limbo di silenzio e vesti scure, lontano dagli altri bambini, lontano persino dagli adulti, circondato solo dalla compassionevole cura delle monache. Sua madre era un’ombra, tanto che le vesti scure che indossava sembravano più naturali del pallore della sua pelle, le sue mani sempre odorose di incenso, e mai di carezze, le sue labbra sempre ornate di preghiere, e mai di baci o sorrisi.  
E lui crebbe così, saltellandole attorno, mai troppo lontano, mai rumoroso, mai capriccioso, mai esigente, chiedendo solo di occupare un piccolo spazio nello strascico della sua ombra, nell’eterna disillusa speranza che un giorno avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi davvero a lei.  
Lei lo guardava come si osserva una ferita infetta, una macchia sintomo di un male incurabile, con terrore e disperazione portati dalla consapevolezza di non potersene separare, di non poterlo lasciare indietro.  
La badessa le aveva spesso detto che non era colpa sua, che un bambino non nasce per volontà sua, ma che era un segno, un dono per la nuova vita che lei avrebbe potuto avere se lo avesse desiderato. Ma per lei suo figlio era l’incarnazione del peccato commesso e della sofferenza che questo le avrebbe sempre portato, come le cicatrici sul polso di un suicida che, per tutta la vita, restavano monito della sua incapacità di lasciare questa vita.  
Lui era una maledizione.  
Averlo vicino era la sua forma di espiazione, il suo modo per punirsi dell’errore commesso, per sopportare un dolore che, in fondo, era l’unica emozione ormai in grado di provare.  
E lui, testardamente, le restava accanto, nella speranza che prima o poi lei lo avrebbe visto, avrebbe capito il bisogno che lui aveva di lei, se non del suo amore, almeno della sua considerazione, nell’eterna speranza disperata che un giorno la nebbia si sarebbe diradata, e lui sarebbe uscito dal mondo delle ombre che la facevano soffrire, per diventare una realtà con cui convivere.  
Ma non era mai successo.  
Quando scoppiava un temporale, quando veniva maltrattato dai bambini in strada, che lo chiamavano “bastardo”, correva da sua madre, le restava davanti, attorno, nella speranza che lei vedesse, che sentisse il grido lacerante e silenzioso del suo dolore, della sua paura, che una volta, sarebbe bastata una sola volta, aprisse le braccia per accoglierlo. E dopo essere rimasto lì, a contemplare il nulla delle reazioni di lei, correva nel tempio, incurante del divieto, e piangeva sulla statua della Dea, sentendosi accolto da quel legno dorato come da nient’altro al mondo.  
Nessuno aveva mai osato sgridarlo per questo.  
Era un bravo bambino, obbediente, silenzioso, che non faceva mai preoccupare per i suoi comportamenti; nessuno sembrava accorgersi che la bontà era dovuta al disperato bisogno di sentirsi accettato, l’obbedienza alla paura di perdere quel poco di affetto che aveva, il silenzio al terrore di farsi sgridare, la tranquillità dalla paura di essere notato come ciò che era.  
Qualcosa che non doveva esserci.  
Non aveva mai capito bene, in quegli anni trascorsi nel tempio, cosa significasse quell’impressione, ma aveva compreso chiaramente che la mamma non lo voleva per qualcosa che lui aveva fatto, ma non riusciva a ricordarsi quando, né a capire perché.  
Ma l’aveva fatto, e la mamma lo odiava.  
Era colpa sua.  
E se passava le giornate nascosto per non farsi vedere, era per non sentirsi in colpa per quella cosa cattiva che aveva fatto alla mamma, ma che non ricordava.  
Poi lei si era ammalata.  
La Badessa lo teneva lontano, e lui si accaniva ancora di più nel dolore dell’incomprensione, certo che se la mamma stava male era per colpa sua, e che lo tenevano lontano perché lui non potesse fargliene ancora di più.  
Fu in quel periodo che venne l’ _uomo_ , quello sul grande cavallo bianco, con il largo mantello profumato, i vestiti lisci e lucenti come rugiada sulle foglie del giardino, la voce forte e sonora che pioveva dall’alto, su di lui, come il rombo di una cascata.  
Senza capire perché, era stato portato via.  
La Badessa gli aveva spiegato che lo avrebbero portato da suo padre, ma lui non capiva quella parola, se non come quell’assenza che gli era valsa tanti insulti da parte degli altri bambini, perché lui non ne aveva uno.  
Avrebbe voluto spiegare che lui non voleva un padre, ma solo che sua madre si accorgesse di lui, che lo abbracciasse e baciasse come aveva visto fare a tante donne che giocavano con i figli nel cortile del tempio dopo aver pregato, scene che lui osservava di nascosto con l’avidità di un affamato, divorato da una fame che non capiva, ma che gli faceva provare un grande freddo.  
Stava lì e fissava avidamente mani che accarezzavano, labbra che baciavano, braccia che stringevano e sorrisi che scaldavano, sentendosi emarginato come non mai, ma incapace di staccarsi da quella vista, come un affamato da un banchetto che non poteva che guardare, sentendosi rodere sempre di più dalla fame.  
Non aveva pianto quando lo avevano portato via.  
Non quella mattina.  
Le sue lacrime le aveva esaurite la notte.  
Dopo che era stato messo a letto da una delle monache, con la raccomandazione di dormire perché lo attendeva un lungo viaggio, si era alzato di nascosto ed aveva raggiunto la stanza della madre, da dove tante volte aveva spiato la sua figura di spalle intenta a cucire o pregare.  
Gli shoji erano socchiusi, e lui si era affacciato, spinto da un’audacia che non aveva mai provato.  
–Madre… –aveva bisbigliato. Non diceva mai quella parola, e si ricordò immediatamente il perché nel momento in cui la donna sobbalzò nel sentirla, come quando si pungeva un dito con l’ago –La Badessa ha detto che domani mi porteranno via –silenzio –A me non importa, ma se… se tu non vuoi… io resterò qui con te… a me importa solo di te… se tu mi dici di restare… io resterò…  
Silenzio.  
Non si era voltata neppure una volta.  
–Madre… –sentiva la gola chiusa dalle lacrime represse, gli occhi gonfiarsi in silenzio.  
–Se domani devi partire, è meglio che ora vai a dormire.  
E in quel momento le lacrime sparirono.  
Da quel momento, non ebbe più voglia di piangere mai più.  
Non c’era più nessuno per cui valesse la pena farlo.  
Finché non aveva incontrato Seishiro.  
  
~* ~  
  
Spinse di lato le coperte del futon, prendendosi la testa tra le mani: doveva andarsene da quella casa. _Immediatamente_. O sarebbe impazzito.  
Uscì dalla stanza intenzionato a spiegare le sue ragioni a Yoshida-san, pronto ad inventarsi, se non lo avesse ascoltato, che Seishiro lo aveva invitato ad andarsene, perché non sopportava di riaverlo sotto il suo tetto. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di strano in una cosa del genere, no?  
Si ritrovò a camminare per un lungo corridoio, la stoffa delle calze che scivolava sul pavimento di legno lucido, chiedendosi come potesse fare per trovare la stanza di Yoshida-san; il domestico che lo aveva accompagnato in camera la sera prima gli aveva detto che li avevano alloggiati in due stanze vicine, ma cosa poteva dirsi “vicino” in un palazzo di quelle dimensioni?  
Aveva vergogna ad aprire gli shoji a caso, e non c’era nessuno a cui chiedere.  
Un servitore camminava verso di lui, e, prima che potesse chiederli qualcosa, quello si era inchinato così profondamente da bloccargli le parole sulle labbra.  
Quello doveva essere il frutto di un ordine di Seishiro, pensò con un sospiro.  
Ricacciando indietro l’imbarazzo, chiese all’uomo dove fosse stato alloggiato il monaco, e venne accompagnato alla sua stanza, posta proprio davanti a quella che avevano assegnato a lui.  
Gli venne voglia di prendersi a schiaffi, ma si trattenne ed entrò nella stanza.  
Un medico era seduto accanto al futon dell’uomo, e subito seppe che qualcosa non andava; con una calma che lui trovò assolutamente seccante, gli venne spiegato che il freddo, l’umidità ed i contraccolpi della sella avevano ammaccato a dovere la schiena del suo non più giovane accompagnatore, che sarebbe dovuto restare immobile a letto e curato per almeno due settimane.  
Nell’ascoltare i passi del medico e del servitore che lo accompagnava all’uscita, e nel fissare il giardino che s’intravedeva dall’altro capo della stanza, capì che la sua condanna era stata emessa.  
 _Tortura_.

 

 

* * *

**Note:**

**1.** **Edo:** antico nome di Tokyo. Poiché questa storia si svolge durante l’epoca Heian (periodo che va dal 794 al 1867 d.C.) va ricordato che la capitale dell’epoca era Kyoto (Heian è infatti anche l’antico nome della città).

 **2.** **Kannon** **:** dea della misericordia, alla quale si appellavano soprattutto le donne; talvolta, nei suoi templi, venivano accolte donne o bambini senza famiglia.


	4. Chapter 4

Seishiro lo lasciò in pace fino all’ora di colazione, quando un servitore venne a strapparlo dalla contemplazione del giardino: l’acqua gocciolava nella bocca della canna e, ad intervalli regolari, picchiava con un sonoro _tock_ sul basamento di pietra.  
La voce del domestico giunse a destarlo dalla sua placida meditazione, annunciandogli che Sakurazuka-sama lo attendeva per la colazione; avrebbe dovuto sapere che i suoi guai erano appena iniziati.  
Si alzò dal suo rassicurante giaciglio e, prima di decidersi a seguire il servitore, frugò nel baule che gli era stato dato alla ricerca di un abito per cambiarsi.  
 _Non c’era_.  
Al posto del suo kimono monastico ce n’era uno di seta blu, di certo non suo; guardò con aria interrogativa il domestico e, prima ancora che dicesse “Ve lo manda Sakurazuka-sama”, Subaru seppe che Seishiro faceva sul serio.  
Strinse gli occhi così forte da vedere una serie di piccole scintille gialle quando li riaprì e disse, con voce mortalmente seria – Dì a Sakurazuka-san che non posso raggiungerlo per colazione poiché non ho nulla da indossare.  
Allo sguardo spaventato dell’uomo, rispose deponendogli tra le braccia il kimono ed il suo elegante corredo – Va’ pure, adesso.  
– Ma signore…!  
– _Va’_! – sibilò alzandosi e tornando a sedere sull'engawa **(1)** , cercando di riafferrare la calma di poco prima.  
 _Nulla_.  
Anzi, ora la placida serenità di quell’elegante giardino urtava ferocemente i suoi nervi, ed il ritmico _tock!_ che prima aveva scandito il tempo facendolo scivolare nella tranquilla inconsapevolezza della meditazione, era adesso un rumore seccantemente regolare. Tornò nella sua stanza e frugò nella cassa, infastidito al pensiero che qualcuno vi avesse messo le mani per sostituire i suoi abiti, e ne estrasse l’ampio rotolo che conteneva i calcoli per stabilire l’oroscopo. Vivendo nel tempio aveva imparato a districarsi tra i suoi simboli intricati, e rapidamente, giunse alla risposta che cercava:

_impossibilità di muoversi, sconsigliati i viaggi, attenzione all’acqua._

Subaru rimase interdetto a fissare il responso: se gli spostamenti erano “impossibili”, perché specificare che era sconsigliato mettersi in viaggio? E che diamine c’entrava l’acqua in tutto quel discorso?  
Si portò una mano alla fronte, chiedendosi se l’influenza di quella casa non inibisse le sue capacità di ragionamento. Gli shoji della stanza scivolarono con leggero fruscio sulle loro guide, rivelando due servitori che portavano altrettanti tavoli imbanditi; un terzo entrò trafelato e, così in fretta che Subaru riuscì a stento a vederlo, s’inchinò e prese a disfare il letto, portandolo frettolosamente fuori per fargli prendere aria.  
Con un lampo di lucidità, il giovane uomo aveva afferrato la consunta sacca rossa nella quale nascondeva Usagi-chan e se l’era tirata vicino, in attesa riporla quando quella baraonda fosse finita. Ma, quando si accorse che i servitori avevano apparecchiato per due, comprese che era quella l’ _impossibilità di muoversi_ di cui parlava il suo oroscopo: quale scoglio più grande si sarebbe potuto immaginare della determinazione di Seishiro Sakurazuka?  
Nel momento in cui suo fratello comparve sulla soglia, i servitori si dileguarono tra gl’inchini e lui rimase inginocchiato là dove fino a poco prima c’era il suo futon, la piccola sacca rossa stretta contro una gamba e coperta a malapena dalla manica candida del suo yukata **(2)** da notte.  
– Buongiorno, Subaru.  
Perché la voce di Seishiro sembrava incapace di avere una qualunque sfumatura di tensione o nervosismo?  
– Mi hanno riferito che non avevi abiti da indossare, perciò ho preferito farti portare la colazione qui – si guardò attorno con aria tranquilla – Avevo mandato dei vestiti per te, ma devo dedurre che non è tua intenzione indossarli.  
– Ho i _miei_ vestiti, e gradirei capire dove siano finiti – rispose Subaru guardando verso gli shoji spalancati il giardino che brillava sotto le luci del primo sole.  
– Mi sembravano inadatti, perciò te ne ho fatti portare di altri.  
– Cosa c’era che non andava? Non mi risulta di dover fare vita di società.  
– Non sei un monaco, Subaru: perché dovresti indossare il saio?  
– Il fatto che io non abbia preso ancora i voti non presuppone che io non possa indossarlo.  
– “Ancora”? – commentò Seishiro accomodandosi davanti al piccolo tavolo con la colazione – Pensi di prendere davvero i voti, Subaru?  
– Non è qualcosa che ti riguardi. E ti ricordo che erano queste le sue intenzioni.  
– Ma non le mie.  
– Non sono affari che ti riguardano.  
– Ti ricordo che, per la legge, la potestà aspetta a me, adesso.  
Subaru si voltò finalmente a fissarlo, fulminandolo con lo sguardo – Dunque continuo ad essere sottoposto alla volontà di qualcun altro, vero?  
Seishiro si strinse nelle spalle – Non ti sto imponendo nulla, Subaru. Penso solo che sarebbe un peccato.  
– Per _chi_?!  
L’uomo sollevò il volto, sorridendo appena – Il solo fatto di tagliare quei bei capelli, per esempio, mi fa venire una stretta al cuore.  
Subaru irrigidì i muscoli per la furia, come se volesse mettersi ad urlare, ma non lo fece; sollevò il mento con aria di sfida e tornò a guardare fuori dagli shoji, ignorando la colazione ed il suo commensale.  
– Oggi devo recarmi a corte, per questo avrei voluto fare colazione con te – abbassò lo sguardo verso la chiazza rossa che sbucava sotto l’onda morbida della manica bianca di Subaru – Anche Usagi-chan avrà fame, non credi?  
Il giovane uomo scattò di nuovo, domandandosi come suo fratello potesse essere così preciso nel colpire sempre il bersaglio giusto.  
Con tranquillità, Seishiro si spostò al suo fianco e sottrasse la piccola sacca rossa da sotto la manica del fratello, senza che Subaru osasse impedirglielo. La rigirò lentamente tra le mani, come fosse contento di rivederla, e poi tirò i sottili cordoni bianchi che la chiudevano, estraendo un pupazzo di stoffa bianca.  
Il coniglietto sembrava ancora più piccolo nelle sue mani, bianco contro la lucida stoffa nera del suo kimono; Seishiro lo osservò a lungo, come fosse stato un animaletto vero, accarezzando la stoffa morbida con il pollice, affondando nello stomaco del coniglio per vedere la testolina e le lunghe orecchie sollevarsi, come se lo fissassero – Lo hai tenuto con cura – disse, senza sembrare ancora intenzionato a restituirglielo.  
Subaru non rispose, ma rimase a guardare il pupazzo, abbandonato nella mano di Seishiro con una delicatezza inaspettata; con gesto elegante, il maggiore se lo portò al viso, aspirandone l’odore e, senza allontanarlo dal viso, fissò lo sguardo sul fratello, facendo trasalire come un coniglio davanti ad un lupo – Ha il tuo odore – disse, sfiorando appena la testolina bianca del pupazzo con le labbra – Lo tieni ancora con te la notte? – chiese, senza avere la minima intenzione di abbassare lo sguardo.  
Per un attimo a Subaru parve di essere nella stessa condizione del pupazzo, tenuto appena dalla mano del fratello, ma in una morsa dalla quale era impossibile fuggire; cercò di controllare quell’estraneo sentimento di panico ricomponendosi – Non dire idiozie.  
Seishiro studiò la postura perfettamente eretta e controllata del giovane uomo davanti a lui: un monumento di rigore fisico e morale. Con un sorriso sornione, si spinse il coniglio contro la gola, posando la testolina contro le labbra, e poi, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi, contro una guancia.  
– Lo tenevi così, se non sbaglio – disse fissando il fratello – E la mattina ti svegliavi sempre con un’orecchia in bocca.  
– Piantala! – gridò Subaru. Rimase per un attimo sorpreso al silenzio che seguì la sua voce, così disabituato a sentirla risuonare nella stanza con una tonalità così alta.  
Aveva vinto un’altra volta Seishiro.  
Si alzò in piedi, il viso contratto per la frustrazione, maledicendo il momento in cui si era lasciato convincere a partecipare a quel dannato funerale, il momento nel quale era nato, il momento in cui aveva messo piede in quella casa per la prima volta, il momento in cui vi aveva fatto ritorno…  
Strinse gli occhi e i pugni per la rabbia, per tenere lontani i ricordi ed i pensieri, con il solo risultato di rimanere in piedi, immobile davanti allo sguardo ironico del fratello, frustrato dalla sua stupidità nell’essersi fatto incastrare in quel modo, e dalla sua debolezza nel non avere il coraggio di allontanarsi da quella stanza, da Seishiro.  
Ansia.  
Fastidio.  
 _Paura_.  
Per un attimo non volle neppure chiedersi di cosa, e si limitò a voltare le spalle al fratello e a correre verso il giardino, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di non avere delle scarpe con cui uscire.  
Rimase lì sul ballatoio, i pugni stretti, a fissare la fastidiosa tranquillità di quel piccolo regno verde che brillava sotto il sole, in trappola.  
Il silenzio dietro le spalle lo terrorizzava, conscio che poteva, da un momento all’altro, mutare in un ennesimo assalto ai suoi nervi.  
– Devo andare Subaru, sono atteso. Ti lascio qui la colazione… Mangia, te ne prego.  
Non fece in tempo a voltarsi, il corpo innaturalmente appesantito dal nervosismo e dall’ansia, e vide appena la seta scura del kimono di Seishiro che spariva dietro all’ombra bianca dello shoji.  
Adesso era finalmente solo come desiderava.  
E si sentiva triste e svuotato come aveva sperato di non sentirsi più.

 

 

 

* * *

**Note:  
**

**1\. E** **ngawa** **:** veranda al piano terra delle abitazioni tradizionali da cui si può accedere direttamente al giardino.

 **2\. Y** **ukata** **:** leggero kimono senza fodera interna, usato soprattutto d'estate e, nelle altre stagioni, in casa, per dormire e negli alberghi (dove di solito, anche in quelli meno costosi, viene dato in dotazione assieme alla stanza).


	5. Chapter 5

L’ora di pranzo era arrivata ed era passata senza che Subaru toccasse quasi cibo.  
I domestici erano venuti a riprendere il vassoio, quasi colmo, del pranzo (così come quello della colazione) fissando preoccupati l’ospite di riguardo che il loro signore aveva raccomandato di trattare con la massima deferenza.  
Subaru aveva passato il suo tempo a fissare il grande giardino interno della residenza, muovendosi tra quelle pareti di carta come un uccello in gabbia. Erano trascorsi anni dall’ultima volta che aveva vissuto in quella casa, e non riusciva ad orientarsi, né desiderava farlo: era come se temesse, da un momento all’altro, che tutto tornasse come una volta.  
Fu solo nel primo pomeriggio che, dopo aver fatto visita all’anziano monaco, decise di uscire dalla sua stanza, indossando un tanzen sul kimono da camera.  
Quella residenza sembrava essere rimasta identica negli anni, come se non fosse trascorso neppure un minuto; temendo di incontrare qualcuno, seguì il percorso tracciato dall’engawa fino a giungere in un’ala appartata della casa; si trattava di un edificio di squisita eleganza, immerso nei ricchi colori di uno splendido giardino d’autunno, con un ampio specchio d’acqua solcato da uno stretto ponte di legno rosso scuro.  
Subaru si avvicinò all’acqua, osservando le ombre colorate dei koi che nuotavano sotto il pelo della superficie. Il laghetto non era profondo, ma era difficile riuscire a vedere il fondo sabbioso, nascosto dalle ombre di un cielo quasi senza sole.  
Si mosse lentamente attorno al bordo pietroso che lo circondava, osservando le splendide foglie rosse degli aceri ricoprire di un manto rosso sfavillante il terreno scuro ed il cielo grigio.  
All’inizio gli parve la chioma di un piccolo acero quella sul ponte, se non fosse stato per i lunghi capelli neri; rimase incantato ad osservare le minuscole manine bianche sbucare sotto tutti quegli strati di stoffa, e giocare con la bambola di legno, facendola camminare sul ponte.  
Una bambola che giocava con un’altra bambola.  
Camminavano insieme sul ponte, avvolte entrambe in soffici vesti colorate: il lutto non toccava quella bambina simile ad una farfalla fuori stagione, e Subaru si beò della sua vista come un assetato di una tazza di tè caldo; sembrava davvero una farfallina, lo strato superiore del kimono dello stesso rosso degli aceri, così intenso da sembrare fucsia, e i capelli neri sparsi sulla schiena.  
Rideva e parlava con la bambola, come ad un’amica o una sorellina, e giocava a gettare le foglie rosse nell’acqua, ridendo quando qualche pesce saliva in superficie per afferrarla.  
Le foglie cadevano lente, accompagnate dai suoi gridolini, scivolando sull’acqua scura come gocce di sangue al suolo. Era così graziosa che Subaru non osava accostarsi al ponte, e la osservava da lontano, così come da lontano osservava gli altri bambini quando aveva l’età di quella bambolina di stoffa rossa, perennemente tagliato fuori da un tipo di esistenza impensabile per lui.  
Quella di un figlio amato e desiderato.  
Si passò una mano sul viso: vivere in quella casa era come sollevare di continuo il telo che copriva i suoi ricordi, facendogli vivere il dolore, l’inadeguatezza e l’emarginazione della sua infanzia, oltre ai ricordi non meno angoscianti della sua ultima permanenza lì, quattro anni prima.  
Si voltò per tornare alla sua stanza, sperando di riuscire a ritrovarla nell’intricato alveare di quella residenza, quando un grido più alto degli altri colpì le sue orecchie. Si girò di nuovo verso il ponte, e vide la bambina, simile alle foglie rosse con le quali aveva giocato fino a quel momento, scivolare verso l’acqua, con la stessa eleganza, quasi non pesasse nell’aria.  
Corse verso il ponte senza neppure avere il tempo di pensare e guardò sotto, osservando sconvolto la bambina dimenarsi nell’acqua scura, i numerosi strati del kimono appesantirsi ed i capelli galleggiarle attorno come le foglie di un fiore di loto.  
Per un attimo gli sembrò che altre voci riempissero l’aria, ma non se ne curò e, tornato sulla riva, si immerse in quell’acqua gelida, la parte inferiore del kimono e poi le maniche che impacciavano la sua corsa. L’acqua era più alta lì sotto il ponte, e se ne accorse quando, per un improvviso dislivello del fondale sabbioso, scivolò finendo quasi del tutto sott’acqua. Arrancò a fatica verso la bambina, terrorizzata e piangente, e l’agguantò per uno dei lunghi lembi della veste colorata, tirandola a sé: alzò lo sguardo verso il ponte e vide una graziosa domestica gridare terrorizzata e sbracciarsi verso lui e la piccola farfalla che stringeva tra le braccia. Cercò di tirarla su verso la donna e si accorse di non riuscirci, perché le vesti della bambina erano così impregnate d’acqua da pesare come un macigno; con una mano si aggrappò ad uno dei bordi sporgenti del ponte, e si fece leva per sollevare almeno un braccio della piccola per avvicinarlo alle mani protese della domestica.  
Questa l’afferrò e la strinse tanto forte che Subaru vide la pelle bianca impallidire ancora di più, poi, aiutata da altre donne, riuscirono ad estrarla gocciolante dall’acqua. Altre mani si tesero per aiutare lui, ma, impacciato dalle vesti fradice e dalle mani intirizzite dal freddo, ricadde nell’acqua e tutto divenne buio.


	6. Chapter 6

Seishiro correva nel corridoio con corpo svenuto di Subaru tra le braccia; ad ogni passo, l’acqua stillava dal suo kimono bianco, diventato traslucido, e picchiettava come pioggia sul legno lucido, lasciando una piccola scia di goccioline.  
Per quanto assurdo, a ritrovarsi il fratello mezzo annegato tra le braccia, non riusciva a non pensare alla prima volta che l’aveva visto, zuppo più o meno allo stesso modo.  
All’epoca aveva quattordici anni, e suo padre l’aveva convocato per annunciargli, senza molti giri di parole, la più surreale delle notizie: aveva un fratello.  
Era nato durante un lungo periodo che suo padre aveva dovuto trascorrere a Edo per ordine del precedente imperatore, con lo scopo di gestire una rivolta contadina guidata da alcuni aristocratici decaduti; lì aveva stretto rapporti di alleanza con uno dei capi dei rivoltosi, e questo gli aveva permesso di conoscere la maggiore delle sue figlie, una dama di splendida bellezza. Da una relazione clandestina avuta con essa era nato un bambino, ma lui ne era rimasto all’oscuro per anni, tanto che aveva quasi dimenticato la donna; aveva saputo, da una lettera scrittagli dalla badessa di un tempio dedicato alla dea Kannon, sperduto nella campagna di Edo, che la donna era stata scacciata di casa quando suo padre aveva scoperto la gravidanza e che ora desiderava abbracciare la vita monastica. Il bambino però sarebbe rimasto solo, e la badessa lo supplicava dunque di prenderlo con sé, dato che tutte le disgrazie che gli erano capitate erano dipese dallo sconsiderato gesto paterno: convinto dalle parole della monaca, aveva inviato un suo fidato subalterno a Edo, con l’ordine di riportargli suo figlio.  
Seishiro aveva ascoltato sorpreso quelle rivelazioni che gli suonavano quantomeno sorprendenti e, facendo un rapido calcolo, era giunto alla conclusione che suo fratello dovesse avere all’incirca cinque anni.  
Suo padre non aveva avuto il tempo di svolgere ricerche su questo figlio sconosciuto e ne attendeva con ansia l’arrivo, preoccupato dalle reazioni che avrebbe potuto scatenare in sua moglie: proprio per questo, aveva stabilito che il bambino non avrebbe vissuto negli alloggi delle donne, come era consuetudine, ma in un piccolo gruppo di stanze presso gli appartamenti del figlio maggiore.  
Per ironia della sorte, l’imperatore ebbe una ricaduta proprio in quel periodo: era un uomo di età giovanile, certo, ma una vecchia ferita di caccia che non aveva mai voluto guarire del tutto lo costringeva spesso a letto per lunghe settimane, gettando la corte nel caos. Come Ministro della Destra, era suo dovere accorrere al suo capezzale, e lasciò l’incarico di accogliere il nuovo membro della famiglia a Seishiro e sua moglie.  
  
~* ~  
  
Ricordava perfettamente la prima volta che l’aveva incontrato.  
Tornava dalla corte, zuppo di pioggia malgrado il mantello, felice di potersi riparare dallo scroscio feroce dell’acqua; appena mise piede sull’engawa dell’entrata notò agitazione ed un domestico gli spiegò che, approfittando della sua assenza e contravvenendo agli ordini del padrone, sua madre aveva affermato che, se il bambino fosse entrato in quella casa, lei ne sarebbe uscita assieme alle sue figlie ed alle sue dame, decisa a non subire l’affronto di crescere lo sfacciato emblema dell’infedeltà del marito. Nel trambusto che era seguito il bambino era sparito e l’intera casa era in agitazione.  
Seishiro venne invitato a non preoccuparsene e a recarsi nei suoi appartamenti, dove lo attendevano un bagno ed il pranzo, e lui, riluttante, obbedì.  
Fu mentre camminava solo sotto l’engawa, deciso a cercare almeno con gli occhi il piccolo fuggitivo, che sentì quel rumore; all’inizio pensò fosse un topo, un gatto, o un qualunque piccolo animale che si fosse nascosto sotto le assi del ballatoio per nascondersi alla pioggia, ma poi, colto dal dubbio, era sceso fino al terreno infangato, ed aveva guardato sotto.  
La prima impressione che ebbe fu quella di trovarsi davanti un coniglietto, una bestiolina piccola e fragile, zuppa di pioggia e di fango, senza scarpe, raggomitolata contro uno dei massicci pali di legno infissi nel suolo. Dopo qualche secondo, l’oggetto della sua attenzione parve accorgersi finalmente di lui, spalancando due occhi affranti e terrorizzati su di lui, di un verde così intenso da sorprenderlo, come ne aveva visto solo nei ricami pregiati di uno dei kimono primaverili di sua madre.  
– Ciao – disse il ragazzo, cercando l’inflessione più dolce che la sua voce potesse avere – Come ti chiami?  
Per un attimo si chiese se il bambino capisse quel che diceva o se non rispondesse per la paura, visto che l’unica reazione fu un raggomitolarsi più strettamente possibile contro il legno del pilastro, impresa non facile, visto la superficie scivolosa sulla quale sedeva.  
– Non aver paura, non voglio farti del male.  
Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime silenziose e Seishiro non poté dargli torto, vista la situazione; fece cenno ad un servitore che usciva da uno degli shoji, e gli disse di portargli immediatamente una coperta. Poi si chinò di nuovo sotto il ballatoio, con i piedi e la schiena ormai quasi fradici, e tese una mano verso il bambino, lentamente, con il palmo aperto verso di lui, come uno dei suoi maestri gli aveva insegnato a fare con gli animali per mostrare che non aveva cattive intenzioni.  
Gesto che però non sortì alcun effetto su quel mucchietto di stracci bagnati, tanto che, arrendendosi all’idea di infradiciarsi del tutto, si spinse fin sotto l’engawa e lo acchiappò per un braccio, cercando di non stringere troppo, tirandolo verso di sé.  
Inizialmente, il bambino puntò i piedi e prese a piangere, ma poi, non potendo tenersi a nulla, venne trascinato fuori sotto l’acqua scrosciante insieme a lui.  
Seishiro strappò la coperta dalle mani del servitore, che lo fissava allibito, e l’avvolse stretta attorno al bambino, che prese a piagnucolare in un modo che gli ricordava stranamente il miagolio di uno dei gattini di sua madre. A quelle deboli proteste, rispose stringendosi al petto quel fagotto di stoffa, che, appena si ritrovò con il viso contro la sua spalla, smise di piangere ed iniziò a tremare, facendogli sciogliere il cuore di una tenerezza che non aveva mai provato.  
– E’ tutto a posto, non aver paura – gli bisbigliò con un sorriso, senza quasi sentire più lo scroscio dell’acqua sulle spalle fradice – Adesso ci sono io ad occuparmi di te.  
  
~* ~  
  
Lo aveva portato in casa ed affidato alla sua balia, con l’ordine di fargli un bagno e rivestirlo di abiti puliti.  
Quando anche lui si fu cambiato, ritrovò quella specie di bambolina semovente nella sua stanza, con addosso uno dei kimono nuovi che suo padre aveva fatto confezionare per lui, con un’espressione appena meno terrorizzata di quando lo aveva tirato fuori da sotto l’engawa. La balia tentò in ogni modo di farlo mangiare, ma lui serrava le labbra ancora livide dal freddo facendo segno di no con la testa.  
Senza dire nulla, Seishiro si alzò e si recò, senza farsi annunciare, negli appartamenti di sua madre, incurante delle dame che si rifugiavano, costernate da quel gesto maleducato e assolutamente inusuale in lui, dietro i loro paraventi **(1)**.  
Era un ottimo figlio, e non era un mistero per nessuno che fosse il prediletto di sua madre: forse per questo rimase sconvolta da una durezza che non si sarebbe mai aspettata, da rimproveri tanto aspri da suonare atrocemente scortesi, soprattutto perché rivolti a lei davanti alle sue dame, con il preciso scopo di far diventare le sue guance rosse come la sottoveste che indossava quel giorno.  
– Definire disgustoso il vostro comportamento sarebbe un eufemismo – le aveva detto non appena aveva riconosciuto la sua figura dietro uno dei paraventi della sua stanza – Prendervela così con un bambino, quando è con suo padre e voi stessa che siete in collera, è un atteggiamento talmente ripugnante che nemmeno la più rozza delle serve potrebbe avere – era rimasta talmente scioccata da una simile accusa, da non riuscire neppure a fiatare, e nessuna delle sue dame aveva avuto il coraggio di ribattere – Mio padre non intendeva muovervi alcuno sgarbo, dal momento che, pur di non imporvi la sua presenza, l’ha fatto sistemare in uno degli appartamenti degli uomini. Vergognatevi del vostro innominabile comportamento, e mi auguro che mio padre non sia meno duro di me nei vostri confronti. Buona giornata, madre.  
Era uscito così, senza neppure attendere la sua risposta, che comunque gli giunse da dietro i paraventi, nel fruscio scomposto delle vesti e dei lunghi capelli che facevano da sfondo ai suoi singhiozzi, mentre le sue dame, con passi lievi, accorrevano a confortarla.  
Ma il rimprovero non aveva evitato che il piccolo ospite fosse bruciante di febbre quando ebbe rimesso piede nei suoi appartamenti.

 

 

* * *

 **Note:  
1\. ** In epoca medievale era consuetudine che, una volta superati i dieci anni circa, i figli di aristocratici, che fino a quel momento avevano abitato nelle stanze della casa riservate alle donne, ne uscissero per essere educati dal padre e dai precettori e, da quel momento in poi, ogni tipo di conversazione con una donna appartenente ad un qualche rango nobiliare, compresa la propria madre, poteva avvenire esclusivamente in presenza delle dame di compagnia di quest'ultima, che si nascondeva dietro un paravento dal quale si poteva scorgere a malapena la sua figura. Solitamente gli unici incontri in privato nei quali la donna non si nascondeva dietro ad un paravento o ad una qualunque cortina che le impedisse di poter essere vista erano quelli tra moglie e marito, tra amanti clandestini oppure tra padre e figlia.


	7. Chapter 7

Così come quel giorno, nel giro di qualche ora, Subaru era a letto febbricitante.  
Nel delirio della febbre e del sonno riuscì a domandarsi da quanti anni non si ammalava più così.  
Quattro, si disse, e non poté non tremare al pensiero.  
La febbre era per lui terrore allo stato puro.  
Non erano la malattia del corpo, la debolezza, la mente annebbiata, il corpo madido di un sudore bollente a spaventarlo: erano i ricordi ed i pensieri semincoscenti del dormiveglia.  
Si rendeva a malapena conto di dove si trovava, e gli sembrava assurdo che solo poco prima (o almeno così gli sembrava) il suo corpo fosse immerso nell’acqua gelida, mentre ora bruciava come una torcia. Si mosse nervosamente su un fianco e spalancò gli occhi nel toccare con il braccio teso qualcosa accanto a sé; aprì gli occhi che bruciavano, e riconobbe, in quella fastidiosa nebbia che non era possibile mettere a fuco, il kimono nero del fratello.  
– Seishiro…?  
– Tieni – gli aveva risposto lui, posando sul cuscino accanto alla sua guancia il coniglietto di stoffa. Subaru lo ignorò e strinse un lembo del kimono del fratello, tentando di sedersi e crollando immediatamente sul materasso del futon, con la testa pesante come un macigno.  
– Stai calmo.  
La voce di Seishiro suonava piana e tranquilla, fastidiosamente tranquilla nella sua mente impastata di sonno e febbre.  
– Non… voglio… – biascicò agitandosi sotto la coperta. Era orrendo: se la spostava si sentiva gelare, se la teneva addosso sembrava pesare come un macigno e fomentare il calore bruciante del suo corpo.  
– Lo so che hai paura, ma se non ti calmi la febbre continuerà a salire.  
– Non voglio – avrebbe voluto gridarlo, ma sembrava che il fiato gli mancasse.  
– Stai giù – gli spinse un fazzoletto bagnato sulla fronte, e lui se lo tolse, passandolo sul viso, che sembrava bruciare, innervosendosi nel sentire quella leggera frescura diventare fastidiosamente calda a contatto con la sua pelle – Calmati – ripetè Seishiro togliendogli il fazzoletto dalle mani ed immergendolo nella ciotola piena d’acqua.  
Subaru si agitò ancora di più, diviso tra paura e debolezza, girando il viso dalla lampada che faceva bruciare ancora di più gli occhi.  
– Mi bruciano gli occhi – bisbigliò, e Seishiro gli posò il fazzoletto sul viso, posandovi appena sopra una mano.  
Subaru strinse la sua attorno al polso dell’altro, chiedendosi perché ci volesse tanto a morire.  
Aveva terrore della febbre, perché sapeva che quel ricordo sarebbe tornato, affacciandosi strisciante alla sua mente intorpidita, sfruttando la febbre come fosse un demone **(1)** per farglielo rivivere.  
Ed invece ne tornò un altro, inaspettato, nel delirante dormiveglia della febbre.  
  
~* ~  
  
Aveva quattro anni, ed era a Edo, nel tempio della dea Kannon.  
Era la prima volta che si ammalava da quando riusciva a ricordare, e la febbre lo tormentò per giorni, come se non volesse allontanarsi dal suo corpo.  
Ricordava tutto con una feroce lucidità.  
Le vesti scure delle monache al suo capezzale.  
L’incenso di cui erano impregnate la stanza e le lenzuola.  
Le mani fredde dell’uomo che lo aveva visitato.  
Il sapore amaro degl’infusi che lo avevano costretto a bere.  
E sua madre.  
– Mamma – aveva chiamato il suo nome con una voce fievole come un sospiro, la gola gonfia sembrava voler impedire all’aria di uscire dalla sua bocca – Mamma! –  
– Venite, vostro figlio vi chiama! – aveva detto una monaca accanto a lui.  
Si era voltato verso la porta e l’aveva vista, in piedi, incorniciata tra le intelaiature di legno e carta degli shoji, le lunghe vesti nere ed i capelli severamente raccolti, la luce delle lampade alle sue spalle che rendevano ancora più scura la sua figura.  
– Mamma…! – aveva chiamato voltandosi verso di lei, la schiena schiacciata dal caldo e dal sudore contro il materasso come se vi fosse legata, un braccio teso verso di lei, la mano aperta come un supplice – Mamma.  
E lei si era voltata.  
La sua figura scura si era girata lentamente, il viso si era rischiarato mentre dava le spalle alla sua stanza, e se n’era andata con un fruscio di vesti pesanti sulla paglia antica dei tatami.  
Avrebbe voluto chiamarla, ma la voce non gli era uscita.  
Era rimasto lì, con il braccio e la mano tesa verso la porta spalancata e vuota, ad aspettare una stretta che non sarebbe arrivata.  
  
~* ~  
  
– Non…non te ne andare… – aveva biascicato strappandosi da quei ricordi amari, stringendo di più il polso del fratello. Era la febbre a farlo parlare così, o forse era solo la voce di un bambino il cui sonno febbricitante non era mai stato vegliato da nessuno – Seishiro… – aveva iniziato a singhiozzare, le lacrime trattenute dalla stoffa ormai calda del fazzoletto.  
Aveva allontanato la mano del fratello ed aveva lottato per cercare di mettersi seduto, crollando su un fianco e poggiandosi sul gomito. Seishiro passò un braccio sotto il suo, sollevandolo leggermente fino a tirarlo contro di sé, avvolgendogli le spalle brucianti sotto la stoffa dello yukata da notte in una coperta, tenendoselo contro il petto con un sospiro silenzioso. Subaru si abbandonò contro di lui, aggrappandosi con forza alla stoffa del suo kimono, finché il fratello non posò una mano sulla sua, tenendola appena, finché la stretta sul suo abito non si fece appena accennata, e Subaru non riprese a piangere sommessamente – Mi dispiace…  
– Sta’ tranquillo – gli aveva sussurrato, tenendolo più comodamente tra le sue braccia, cullandogli il capo con una mano – Io non vado da nessuna parte.  
– Resti con me? – aveva singhiozzato alzando il viso su di lui, il verde dei suoi occhi così sfacciatamente sfavillante contro il rossore delle guance.  
Seishiro aveva sorriso e gli aveva accarezzato il viso – Resto con te.  
Poi non sapeva cosa fosse successo.  
Tenendosi alla stoffa del kimono del fratello, Subaru si era sollevato appena, aveva spinto la bocca contro la sua, labbra fredde contro le sue bollenti, tenendole incollate per un istante, e poi si era accoccolato di nuovo contro il suo petto, piombando in un sonno così placido e profondo da sembrargli morte.

 

 

 

* * *

 **Note:  
1\. D** **emone:** era una credenza comune in epoca medievale che, quando qualcuno si ammalava e non c'era verso di far scendere la febbre, che questa fosse causata da un demone oppure dallo spirito di un defunto che si impossessava del corpo del malato. Per questo, oltre al medico, veniva sempre convocato (soprattutto presso una famiglia aristocratica) un monaco esorcista che pregasse affinché lo spirito abbandonasse il corpo del malato


	8. Chapter 8

Il mattino era leggermente profumato di pioggia.

Subaru avvertì l’odore dell’umidità che si era impresso durante la notte nel legno e nella carta degli shoji prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, con il lenzuolo di stoffa morbida che gli solleticava appena le labbra.  
Provò a muoversi e gli sembrò di avere il corpo riempito di sassi, sfiancato dalla debolezza che, solo in quel momento, ricordò causata dalla febbre. Qualcosa strinse gentilmente la sua mano, accarezzandone il dorso lentamente, con una leggera pressione, e Subaru aprì a fatica gli occhi che bruciavano, incontrando il nero lucido di un kimono.  
– Ben svegliato – sussurrò placida la voce di suo fratello.  
– Seishiro… – bisbigliò alzando lo sguardo verso di lui, leggermente annebbiato. Provò istintivamente ad alzarsi dal letto, ma la sua schiena sembrava fermamente intenzionata a non collaborare, e scivolò di nuovo tra le lenzuola, sospirando.  
– Non sono ancora riuscito a ringraziarti per aver salvato mia figlia – disse tranquillo Seishiro rimboccandogli le coperte con una mano, mentre l’altra teneva ancora saldamente quella dell’altro uomo. Subaru si fermò a guardare le dita del fratello, gentilmente chiuse attorno alle sue.  
– Hai passato la notte qui?  
– Non penso di doverti ricordare io quanto baccano riesci a sollevare quando hai la febbre, Subaru – rispose ridacchiando suo fratello – Non sei cambiato affatto, in tutti questi anni.  
– Non ho più cinque anni, Seishiro.  
– Già, ne hai ventidue, ma, in fondo, sei sempre lo stesso. Avevi la stessa espressione.  
– Era febbre.  
– Era quella di un bambino spaventato.  
– Non sono più un bambino, tantomeno spaventato! Da cosa, poi?  
Perché ci riusciva? Cosa dava a suo fratello il potere di distruggere la sua facciata di fredda serenità?  
– Del passato, probabilmente.  
Lo aveva detto con la stessa placida inflessione che, era pronto a scommetterlo, usava quando parlava con gli altri cortigiani, lo sguardo fisso ad un rotolo di pergamena dagli splendidi disegni.  
Strappò la mano dalla stretta rilassata di Seishiro, portandosela sul petto, voltando il capo dall’altra parte, verso la carta iridescente di luce che copriva l’intelaiatura degli shoji che davano verso il giardino. Chiuse subito gli occhi, infastidito da quella luminosità seppur così fioca.  
– Che c’è di male ad avere delle paure, Subaru? Capita a tutti, è semplicemente umano.  
– Non ho paura.  
Si era trattenuto all’ultimo secondo, mordendosi quasi la lingua per non dover domandargli quali fossero le _sue_ paure.  
– D’accordo.  
Voltò a fatica il collo indolenzito dalla febbre della notte, furioso per quel tono così condiscendente, e ogni velleità di lite gli si spense sulle labbra. Seishiro sedeva tranquillo su un ampio cuscino rosso rubino, dello stesso colore dell’obi che quel giorno gli cingeva la vita; dalle maniche scure sbucavano le mani, le dita lunghe e lisce, che tenevano con apparente noncuranza i lembi del rotolo, quasi fossero ali di farfalla da maneggiare con cura. Malgrado il volto inclinato verso il basso, il capo restava perfettamente eretto sul collo, le labbra bianche chiuse , i ciuffi scuri sulla fronte che ombreggiavano appena le guance, le spalle fasciate dalla stoffa lucida del kimono salde come quelle di una statua.  
Un re.  
Ogni centimetro del suo corpo era ammantato di una maestà che irradiava da lui come il calore da un metallo infuocato.  
Era padrone del mondo. Sempre.  
Era esattamente il suo contrario. Un eterno sconfitto.  
Riabbassò lo sguardo, fissando la mano che aveva sciolto dalla stretta del fratello, e la lasciò scorrere sulla seta blu della coperta del suo futon.  
– Tua figlia sta bene?  
– Un po’ di raffreddore, ma se l’è cavata egregiamente. Sai come sono i bambini!  
– Io mi ammalavo di continuo, Seishiro.  
L’uomo si voltò finalmente verso di lui, sfiorandogli i capelli scuri con una mano – Fuma e Setsuka sembrano aver ripreso da me, allora.  
– Tua figlia diventerà una donna splendida – continuò imbarazzato, senza avere il coraggio di allontanare quella carezza.  
– Beh, questo l’avrà ripreso anche da te.  
Subaru si scostò, seccato da quella battuta – Ti ricordo che abbiamo in comune solo il sangue di nostro padre.  
 _Ed era già troppo_ , si disse.  
Era furioso.  
Furioso che Seishiro aspettasse di vedergli abbassare la guardia per punzecchiarlo.  
– Direi che basta e avanza – rispose malinconico l’altro uomo, ricominciando a giocare con i suoi capelli – Dovresti farli crescere un po’ – continuò lasciandone scivolare un ciuffo tra le dita per misurarne la lunghezza.  
Subaru spostò violentemente il capo, stringendo i denti per la fitta che ne seguì, e lottò per alzarsi – Ti ricordo che vivo in un monastero.  
Il braccio non tenne, e ricadde sul materasso, con un guaito di dolore.  
Seishiro posò il rotolo di pergamena al fianco del cuscino sul quale sedeva e si chinò ad aiutarlo.  
– Vattene – sibilò Subaru, spingendolo indietro con un braccio – Voglio solo uscire da questa maledetta casa, voglio solo tornarmene a Edo, lontano da questo posto, lontano da _te_!  
Seishiro rimase a fissare sconvolto il fratello seduto sui tatami freddi per l’umidità, lo yukata da notte mal legato attorno alla vita, le coperte spinte alla rinfusa in un angolo e lo sguardo sbarrato di un animale in trappola.  
– Ti tornerà la febbre se prendi freddo ora.  
– Smettila! – gridò Subaru, lanciando il coniglio di stoffa addosso al fratello, una piccola chiazza bianca morbida sul suo kimono nero, come una chiazza di neve.  
– Smetterla di fare cosa, Subaru? – rispose Seishiro prendendo il pupazzo per le orecchie e posandolo accanto al rotolo di pergamena – Di essere sensato? Di preoccuparmi per te?  
– A te non importa niente di me, e ti garantisco che ricambio l’indifferenza!  
Seishiro incrociò le braccia al petto, sospirando contrariato – Evita di dirlo piangendo, visto che ti mostri così convinto.  
Subaru si portò una mano al viso, trovandolo zuppo di lacrime di cui non si era accorto. Seishiro gli si avvicinò lentamente, ma il fratello scattò indietro come davanti ad un serpente – Il cavallo… voglio solo il mio cavallo, e giuro che non mi rivedrai mai più.  
– Se lo dici singhiozzando non suoni molto credibile, Subaru – rispose ridendo – E poi, chi ti ha detto che io non voglio più vederti?  
– Sono _io_ che non voglio più farlo!  
– È stato solo... – provò Seishiro.  
– _È stato_ e basta – Subaru era rimasto rannicchiato in un angolo della stanza, a testa bassa, nel penoso tentativo di nascondere le sue lacrime, odiando ogni secondo di più il momento nel quale era stato convinto a partire per quella casa.  
Seishiro sospirò e poi lasciò cadere un mantello sulle spalle del fratello.  
– Rimettiti a letto e riposa. Quando la febbre sarà passata, ti lascerò andar via, se è questo che vuoi. Ed ora scusami.  
Uscì dalla stanza senza voltarsi, lasciando che lo shoji scivolasse alle sue spalle.  
Cercando di non pensare.


	9. Chapter 9

Subaru rimase nella stanza, in terra, con la netta consapevolezza della febbre che tornava, filtrando nel suo corpo con dita incandescenti, a stringerlo in un abbraccio possessivo. Si strinse nel mantello di Seishiro e arrancò verso il futon, rannicchiandosi tra le coperte ammassate ai piedi del materasso, tirandosi di nuovo vicino il coniglio di stoffa.  
Rimase così per un po’, posando la guancia sullo stomaco soffice del pupazzo.  
Glielo aveva fatto cucire Seishiro quando era bambino, con la stoffa di seta bianca di un suo yukata da notte, e glielo aveva messo vicino la prima sera che aveva trascorso in quella casa, per fargli compagnia. Aveva passato la notte seduto accanto a lui che, nel sonno angosciante della febbre, si agitava tra le coperte brucianti; si era svegliato più di una volta, sbarrando gli occhi arrossati dalla malattia e dal pianto, e lo aveva trovato sempre lì, a rinfrescargli il viso con dell’acqua, ad accarezzargli i capelli umidi della fronte con dita, a tenergli leggermente una mano.  
Era la prima volta che qualcuno si comportava così con lui.  
Era rimasto a fissare quella mano tanto più grande della sua che chiudeva le sue dita con delicatezza come se ne conoscesse la forma, come se fosse sempre stata lì, in un tocco estraneo e rassicurante.  
Si era addormentato fissando la loro pelle candida nascondersi appena sotto la manica del kimono blu scuro di Seishiro, senza aver più voglia di piangere.

~ * ~

Era cambiato tutto.  
Era lui a non essersi arreso davanti a quell’evidenza, e lo disgustava la consapevolezza del perché insistesse in quell’assurdo gioco, che, giustamente, irritava Subaru.  
Era un continuo, crudele alternare coccole infantili a provocazioni che, di ingenuo, non avevano proprio nulla, come a voler vedere fin dove Subaru avrebbe continuato a non capire, a non accorgersi, con l’immacolato candore che aveva sempre avuto.  
E quel bacio a fior di labbra, come quello di un bambino, innocente come quello attraverso cui le balie nutrivano i piccoli appena svezzati, continuava ad ossessionarlo, come se la bocca bruciante di febbre del fratello fosse ancora premuta sulla sua, come se gli fosse rimasta impressa la frustrazione di non averlo assaporato, di non averlo ottenuto davvero.  
Per la seconda volta.  
Subaru era delirante per la febbre, e sapeva benissimo come fosse in grado di fare qualunque cosa quando era in quelle condizioni; eppure, quel pensiero non bastava a spogliare di desiderio e implicazioni tutt’altro che fraterne quel bacio, a fargli sperare e temere che fosse un eco incosciente di un altro bacio di qualche anno prima.  
Una goccia scivolò giù dal tetto dell’atrio della sua casa, sfiorandogli una guancia; alzò gli occhi e si accorse che il cielo grigio perla della sera prima era ora di un colore scuro, torbido, e che la pioggia iniziava a gocciolare sulla terra battuta del viale, come se le nuvole non riuscissero più a trattenerla.  
Sospirò: era atteso a corte e, come se non bastasse, il giorno dopo ci sarebbero stati i funerali di suo padre. I domestici avevano finito di abbattere l’edificio nel quale si era spento e i monaci avevano continuato a salmodiare e bruciare incenso per allontanare l’impurità che aveva colpito la sua casa; avevano anche accennato all’incidente capitato a sua figlia come ad un segno che l’opera di purificazione della casa non fosse stata sufficiente, che l’ombra impura della morte aleggiasse ancora sulla sua dimora. Seishiro continuava a pensare che, qualora ci fosse verità nelle parole dei monaci, di certo si trattava della collera di suo padre per il ritorno di Subaru in quella casa.  
Che provasse soltanto ad allontanarlo di nuovo da lì, da lui.  
Avrebbe raso al suolo la sua residenza, un pezzo alla volta, smontando persino le travi portanti.  
Ma non gliel’avrebbe permesso.  
Non di nuovo.

~ * ~

Gli shoji che davano sul giardino interno erano spalancati: se i domestici l’avessero scoperto sarebbero corsi a chiuderli di corsa, ma a lui andava benissimo così.  
Guardava la pioggia crollare ferocemente, come acqua da un secchio, sulle piante del giardino, piegandone le fronde con assalti talmente rapidi da impedire loro di rialzarle.  
Il verde luminoso stava sparendo, ammantandosi di marrone o lasciando le braccia degli alberi nude e scure contro il cielo grigio; giaceva sdraiato nel suo futon, ancora avvolto nel mantello di Seishiro, fissando con occhi sempre più appannati e brucianti l’acqua che cadeva, godendo della sua fresca umidità che ristorava un po’ il suo viso febbricitante.  
Pioveva anche la prima volta che aveva messo piede in quella casa, con un’aggressività paragonabile solo a quella della donna che aveva dato ordine che non gli fosse permesso di mettere piede sotto quel tetto.  
Sentiva la febbre salire lentamente, strisciando, angosciato dalla sua incapacità di fermare la sua avanzata, terrorizzato dall’assenza di Seishiro, sconvolto da quel sentimento contrastante di attrazione e repulsione che lo tormentava da quando aveva rivisto suo fratello, quattro anni prima così come in quel momento.  
Si voltò su un fianco, alla disperata ricerca di una posizione comoda che sapeva non sarebbe riuscito a trovare.

~ * ~

– Mio signore! Mio signore!  
La voce sconvolta del suo servitore gli giunse attraverso lo scroscio violento della pioggia, riparata a stento dal tetto della carrozza nella quale viaggiava: l’uomo corse sotto quel diluvio per raggiungerlo, incurante dei capelli e delle vesti che gli si incollavano addosso, dei geta **(1)** che affondavano nel fango pastoso del viale.  
– Mio signore!  
– Cosa succede? – chiese, preoccupato da una simile disperazione.  
– Vostro fratello, mio signore! Non riusciamo a trovarlo!  
– Come sarebbe a dire?! – aveva spalancato la porta della carrozza e ne era sceso con la stessa sconsideratezza del suo servitore, avvertendo a malapena la fastidiosa sensazione del fango bagnato che inzuppava e macchiava i suoi tabi **(2)**.  
– Una domestica era andata a controllare se la sua febbre fosse salita ancora, e non l’ha trovato.  
– Perché diamine l’avete lasciato solo?! – aveva ruggito furioso, incurante dei servitori che si lanciavano al suo inseguimento nel vano tentativo di coprire le sue spalle già fradice – Sapete che perde la testa quando ha la febbre alta!  
Non gli giunse risposta, anche perché non desiderava ascoltarla, ma solo ritrovare Subaru, continuando a camminare sotto quella cortina di acqua gelida.  
Se lo conosceva almeno un po’, era certo di sapere dove ritrovarlo.

~ * ~

La pioggia scrosciava esattamente come quel giorno di diciassette anni prima, assordante e continua, tanto da sembrare quasi una massa solida. Aveva ordinato ai servitori di stargli alla larga, e si era incamminato nel parco che circondava la casa, seguendo la linea asciutta dell’engawa ma senza salirvi sopra, incurante dei geta che affondavano nel fango, che si incastrava fastidiosamente come una pasta morbida tra la superficie di legno laccato e la stoffa ormai zuppa e macchiata dei tabi.  
Si rendeva a stento conto di dove si trovasse, poiché la lunga parete ininterrotta degli shoji che fungevano da parete esterna alla sua residenza gl’impediva di capirlo. Fu quando riconobbe le chiome color fuoco degli aceri che dominavano il suo giardino d’autunno che comprese di essere arrivato ai suoi appartamenti; si chinò verso il suolo, scrutando la nicchia che l’engawa formava sollevandosi dal suolo.  
E, dopo aver sentito l’acqua scrosciare sulle sue spalle già fradice, lo vide, raggomitolato là sotto come la prima volta che l’aveva visto.  
Solo che, stavolta, lo yukata bianco, traslucido per l’acqua che lo inzuppava, non infagottava le forme infantili di un bambino spaventato, ma quelle adulte di un giovane uomo, in un drappeggio casuale ma seducente come a stento riusciva quello di una cortigiana d’alto rango.  
Si inginocchiò sotto il ballatoio, posando le ginocchia sul ricco strato cremisi delle foglie degli aceri strappate, e posò una mano sul piano liscio dell’engawa.  
– Ciao – disse, stupendosi di essere così tranquillo.  
Subaru alzò uno sguardo appannato su di lui, le guance rosse di febbre – Ti cercavo.  
– Aspettarmi in casa al caldo sarebbe stato meglio, non pensi? – chiese sorridendo, trattenendo a stento le risate per l’assurdità di quella situazione.  
– Non voglio stare in quella casa.  
– Sì, credo tu me l’abbia ripetuto un numero sufficiente di volte, Subaru.  
Il ragazzo si rannicchiò di più contro una delle travi portanti infisse nel terreno, posando il capo sulle ginocchia.  
– Vieni qui, Subaru – sussurrò tendendogli una mano – Torniamo in casa, finirai per ammalarti seriamente così.  
Il proprietario di quello sguardo penosamente smarrito rimase immobile per un po’, come se stesse riflettendo o non avesse sentito quel che gli aveva detto.  
Seishiro allungò la mano fino ad afferrargli un braccio, accentuando appena la stretta e tirandolo delicatamente verso di sé. Subaru si lasciò trascinare senza opporre la minima resistenza, e venne tirato in piedi, sotto la pioggia scrosciante. Il fratello gli posò delicatamente una mano sulla guancia, osservando come le gocce stillassero giù dai suoi capelli, scivolando nella scollatura bianca dello yukata sulla pelle nuda della nuca, in una carezza che faceva rabbrividire Seishiro, lasciando indifferente il più giovane.  
I suo occhi erano splendidi nel culmine della febbre, verdi e brillanti come ricami di seta, e Seishiro rimase incantato ad osservarne le iridi screziate di tonalità più scure, del colore delle foglie appena spuntate. Subaru posò le mani sul suo petto, afferrando la stoffa scura e lucida di pioggia con le mani, e, senza abbassare quello sguardo perso nel vuoto, posò le labbra sulle sue, brucianti di febbre e gelide di pioggia, con una serenità che lo sconvolse.  
Lasciò che quel bacio finisse senza muovere neppure un dito, in silenzio, come se lo scroscio della pioggia, fragoroso come una cascata, fosse scemato in un brusio appena percepibile.  
Poi, senza preavviso, Subaru riavvicinò la bocca alla sua, in un bacio ancor più leggero, tremante, che sapeva di pioggia. Seishiro gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, l'ampia manica scura del suo kimono come un’ala su quello bianco del fratello, e lo tirò a sé, forzandogli appena le labbra nel tentativo di schiuderle; Subaru lo lasciò fare senza opporre la minima resistenza, mentre la presa delle sue mani sul kimono del fratello si faceva più forte, quasi disperata, e le sue gambe cedevano alla febbre, costringendolo ad aggrapparsi a Seishiro, che lo sostenne con la stessa placida tranquillità di quando era bambino, come fosse stato una bambola senza peso rivestita di pioggia.  
Poi, di colpo, tutto diventò nero.

 

 

* * *

 **Note:  
1\. G** **eta** **:** tradizionali zoccoli di legno. Su una base piana e rettangolare sollevata da terra da due regoletti trasversali, sono inseriti due cordoni di seta o corda che formano l’infradito.

 **2\. T** **abi:** sottili calze che si indossano abbottonandole su un lato.


	10. Chapter 10

Era come se, nella sua testa, si fosse spenta la luce.  
Prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, Subaru avvertì la piacevole sensazione della stoffa calda e soffice che gli avvolgeva il corpo in una carezza leggera e rassicurante, e il peso della coperta sul petto, il bordo che gli solleticava appena il mento.  
Aprì gli occhi a fatica, mezzo intontito dalla febbre, e sentì le labbra fresche del fratello che premevano contro una delle sue guance; si voltò verso di lui, con un sorriso che affiorava sulla sua bocca senza che se ne rendesse conto.  
– Dove…?  
– Nella mia stanza. Mi rifiuto di lasciarti ancora in giro per la casa, sei assolutamente inaffidabile, Subaru!  
Quanti anni erano passati da quando aveva dormito lì la prima volta? Anche la prima notte che aveva trascorso in quella casa Seishiro lo aveva portato in quell’ala che gli era stata riservata da quando aveva lasciato gli appartamenti delle donne. Riconosceva l’odore degli aceri nell’aria umida che impregnava la stanza, malgrado il fuoco del braciere cercasse di allontanarla. Suo fratello indossava un kimono da camera blu scuro, stretto in vita da un obi nero e sottile, ricamato da fili dorati; nella luce scarsa della sera poteva vedere i disegni floreali traslucidi che percorrevano la stoffa, come un bosco visto di notte alla luce fioca della luna.  
Si sentiva la testa pesante ma piacevolmente svuotata, e lo scroscio della pioggia non era più un frastuono spaventoso, ma un sottofondo rilassante, insieme al flebile gocciolare dell’acqua dal tetto sul legno dell’engawa. Sentiva l’odore denso del tè e, nel muovere una mano, urtò la stoffa morbida del coniglio: sorrise e lo prese in mano, sollevandolo all’altezza del viso per guardarlo.  
– E’ incredibile che quel pupazzo sia ancora in simili condizioni – commentò Seishiro bevendo un sorso di tè – Sembra ieri che la balia l’ha cucito, e invece sono passati quasi vent’anni.  
Subaru non rispose e posò il pupazzo sul materasso del futon, vicino al viso. Si sentiva stranamente tranquillo, come se lo scroscio dell’acqua fuori dagli shoji annullasse il resto del mondo, relegando lui e Seishiro in un nido sicuro, confortante.  
Dal quale però, prima o poi, sarebbero dovuti uscire.  
Quella consapevolezza strisciò nel silenzio rassicurate della stanza, strappandogli un sospiro; cercò inconsciamente la mano del fratello, facendo scorrere la sua sulle lenzuola lisce, ma si limitò a posarla lì accanto, senza il coraggio di stringerla. Seishiro avvertì quel leggero tepore, depose la tazza su un basso tavolo là accanto e posò la mano su quella del fratello, stringendola appena.  
– Come ti senti?  
– È... Non... – scosse la testa, come per rimescolare le parole nella sua testa – È una cosa terribile, Seishiro.  
Il fratello sospirò, accarezzandogli le dita – C’è una stranezza nella morale shinto, sai? Tra i peccati terrestri **(1)** , l’incesto viene considerato tsumi **(2)** solo quando avviene con la propria madre, oppure con una figlia, una figliastra o la propria suocera. Non dice nulla sull’incesto tra…  
– Non cavillare come tuo solito – lo interruppe secco Subaru – Adesso ho capito perché nostro padre voleva mandarmi via… – sospirò, cercando di districarsi leggermente dalla stretta dell'altra mano.  
– Nostro padre si è comportato in quel modo per colpa di mia madre – sospirò Seishiro – Lei aveva preso la tua presenza come un affronto al suo ruolo di moglie, e non avrebbe trovato pace fin quando tu non avessi lasciato questa casa. E poi per via di quella profezia…  
– Quale profezia?  
– Mi raccontò che un oracolo gli aveva profetizzato tutto questo e perciò fece del suo meglio per tenerci distanti. È spaventosamente ironico che abbia sortito esattamente l’effetto contrario… E mi dispiace che tu solo ne abbia fatto le spese per tutti questi anni. Non riesco a perdonarmelo.  
Era strano vedere quell’espressione sul suo volto: un’ombra di frustrazione, di _sconfitta_. Subaru si chiese se qualcun altro al mondo avesse mai visto una crepa di fallibile umanità sul volto di quell’uomo, perennemente avvolto da una maestà che si addiceva alle sue spalle come un mantello.  
– Non fu colpa tua… – bisbigliò appena, accettando finalmente la stretta leggera della sua mano, in un cedimento che nascondeva a malapena il desiderio di un gesto affettuoso e la paura di assistere alla comparsa di un’incrinatura in quella maschera di regalità che aveva sempre spiato da lontano come fosse l'unica certezza esistente al mondo.  
Seishiro si voltò a guardarlo, con una dolcezza che Subaru credeva di aver dimenticato, nella quale si crogiolava come un gatto al sole primaverile; poi, con una tranquillità che si intonava al fratello esattamente come il kimono che indossava, si chinò a baciarlo.  
Subaru rimase immobile, come se riflettesse se rispondere o meno a quel bacio, e Seishiro si staccò da lui prima che potesse decidere; rimase poggiato su un gomito proprio accanto al cuscino dove posava il capo del ragazzo, osservandone l’espressione.  
– So che dovrei sentirmi disgustato e terrorizzato da tutto questo, ma… – sorrise placido, spostando delicatamente i capelli dalla fronte del fratello, sfiorandogli appena la pelle – Non lo sono.  
Gli occhi di Subaru si spalancarono come due pozze liquide e brillanti, screziate di un verde più scuro proprio attorno all’iride, e sulle guance scivolò un rossore che poco aveva a che vedere con la febbre. Mosse appena le labbra per rispondergli, ma le richiuse lentamente, come se non riuscisse a trovare le parole giuste, o gli sfuggissero non appena tentava di articolarle. Seishiro non si mosse, ma rimase a fissare il suo volto, in silenzio.  
Di nuovo, come quattro anni prima, quando, con un misto di terrore ed incredulità, si erano baciati per la prima volta, durante una sua visita alla residenza dei Sakurazuka: suo padre lo aveva fatto richiamare dal monastero di Edo, dove viveva ormai da cinque anni, per annunciargli la morte di sua madre; aveva permesso che rimanesse lì qualche giorno, che poi divenne una settimana, e poi due e poi tre; aveva rivisto Seishiro dopo tanti anni di silenzio, aveva scoperto che quel prolungato silenzio era colpa delle lettere intercettate e bruciate dal padre, che tra loro non era cambiato niente, che avevano lo stesso desiderio di parlarsi, di trascorrere il tempo insieme...  
Solo che qualcosa era cambiato davvero: l'affetto infantile e fraterno, legato ai ricordi di un bambino ed un adolescente che giocavano insieme, era rimasto ancorato a quel passato, e quando si erano rivisti, ormai due uomini, era sembrato quasi assurdo che quei due ragazzini fossero stati davvero loro. Era stato come incontrarsi per la prima volta, due estranei che però potevano permettersi una confidenza maggiore data da un passato lontano ma che era esistito, e al quale non avevano mai smesso di pensare per tutti gli anni che li avevano separati. E se solo Seishiro non fosse stato così gentile, se solo non fosse stato così com'era, allora avrebbero potuto tornare indietro, come una volta.  
Solo che non era successo, e non riusciva a spiegarsi dove avesse sbagliato e perché.  
Ed ora era di nuovo lì, e di nuovo avevano commesso lo stesso errore, testardi e... irragionevolmente, dolorosamente, orrendamente... felici.  
Lentamente, con una serenità innaturale nel silenzio di quella stanza circondata dallo scroscio feroce della pioggia, incurante o forse condividendo i suoi stessi pensieri, Seishiro si chinò a baciarlo di nuovo.  
Sfiorò appena le labbra del fratello, senza fretta, come se le stesse accarezzando, finché non sentì la bocca di Subaru tendersi silenziosamente verso la sua; si tirò indietro allora, quel tanto da annullare quel contatto già così labile, mentre il ragazzo, senza neppure accorgersene, sollevò il capo per cercare di nuovo le sue labbra.  
Sorridendo appena di quel gioco, Seishiro premette la sua bocca contro l'altra, spingendolo contro il cuscino, e poi si staccò di nuovo, senza fretta. Senza allontanarsi dal volto di Subaru, posò un bacio sulla sua guancia, e poi risalì con calma, lasciandogliene un altro sulla fronte, avvertendo come Subaru tremasse a sentir sfiorare la sua pelle dal suo respiro leggero. Gli baciò in silenzio i capelli, e poi scese, lentamente, sfiorando con le labbra la tempia e la guancia di Subaru, accorgendosi appena di come piegava il viso per cercare la sua bocca.  
Lo baciò di nuovo, premendo lentamente le labbra contro le sue, muovendole appena, come a chiedere un permesso, che, stavolta, gli venne concesso con un abbandono che sorprese Seishiro.  
In fondo, Subaru non era mai cambiato: gli si stava affidando come faceva da bambino, con quell’abbandono fiducioso che lo aveva sempre incantato; sentì il braccio di Subaru sollevarsi e stringersi dietro la sua nuca, per tenerlo il più stretto possibile contro di sé.  
Fuori, un tuono fece tremare l’aria, e le candele della stanza ondeggiarono appena agli spifferi che scivolavano tra gli shoji di carta, mentre la loro luce pallida danzava sulle pareti e i tatami, sul kimono scuro di Seishiro e le lenzuola candide che avvolgevano il fratello.  
– Seishiro… – balbettò Subaru, allontanandosi a fatica dal suo abbraccio. Stava succedendo di nuovo, come quattro anni prima: solo che stavolta la paura non vinceva in alcun modo il desiderio.  
– Cosa?  
– Questo è…  
 _Sbagliato_.  
– Io ti amo.  
E in quel momento, in quel preciso istante si rese conto da dove venisse tutta quella assurda e stranamente rassicurante tranquillità.  
Quello non era un peccato mortale, non era un crimine.  
Non lo era.  
Perché quello era Seishiro.  
E la cosa più bella della sua vita non poteva essere un peccato.

 

 

* * *

 **Note:  
1\. I** **peccati terrestri:** sono quelli considerati più gravi nella religione shintoista antica.

 **2\. T** **sumi:** termine che indica un peccato commesso volontariamente per perversione d'animo.


	11. Chapter 11

Seishiro si era svegliato prima ancora che il sole fosse sorto; non che si notasse più di tanto, in effetti: le piogge fluviali di quei giorni sembravano aver concesso finalmente una tregua, almeno a giudicare dalle nubi grigiastre che nascondevano il cielo, lasciando il posto ad un vento freddo e gonfio di umidità.  
Quando il servitore era venuto a svegliarlo ed aveva spalancato gli shoji che davano sul suo giardino autunnale, era rimasto per un attimo disteso tra le coperte ad osservare quella mattinata insolitamente luminosa, dopo tanta pioggia. Il profumo dell’acqua restava sospeso nell’aria, appiccicoso e snervante come un leggero mal di testa, mischiandosi a quello della terra e dell’erba bagnata, un odore che non aveva mai sopportato.  
Uscì dalla sua stanza e prese un bagno, ma nemmeno il calore bollente riusciva a far scivolare via quella sensazione fastidiosa.  
Lasciò la testa poggiata contro il bordo di legno della vasca, osservando il fumo sottile salire dall’acqua e dalla sua pelle bagnata, inzuppando di piccole gocce le pareti della stanza ed uscendo dalla piccola finestra in alto. Ripensava ai bagni della sua infanzia nelle terme sulle montagne di Beppu, quando passava le ore immerso nell’acqua bollente, mentre, attorno a lui, cadeva la neve; si alzò a fatica, con la mente leggermente annebbiata dall’eccessivo calore, per tornare nella sua stanza: il suo abito da cerimonia era pronto, disteso sui tatami, dove prima c’era il futon. Era di stoffa pesante, e fu lieto che la pioggia avesse concesso loro una tregua proprio quel giorno, permettendogli di non indossare un mantello che lo avrebbe solo ulteriormente impacciato.  
  
~* ~  
  
Subaru dormiva ancora, quando entrò nella sua stanza.  
Il futon era perfettamente in ordine, segno di un notte finalmente tranquilla; un braccio giaceva abbandonato sulla coperta scarlatta, come la prima nevicata invernale su un mantello di foglie d’aceri. Seshiro fece scorrere il più silenziosamente possibile lo shoji alle sue spalle, e s’inginocchiò al fianco del fratello, spostando delicatamente il braccio sotto le coperte; si chinò a baciargli la fronte, e indugiò un attimo nel sentire la pelle fresca contro le sue labbra calde.  
Il coniglietto di stoffa era ancora là dove lo aveva lasciato la sera prima, contro la guancia di Subaru, una sorta di morbido cuscinetto che non ebbe il coraggio di spostare. Con un flebile spostarsi di coperte, Subaru aprì gli occhi, ancora immerso nel dormiveglia.  
–Che succede? –bisbigliò.  
–Niente, controllavo che non avessi la febbre.  
Lo sguardo del più giovane scivolò lentamente sul corpo del fratello –Oggi è il giorno della cerimonia? –disse, la consapevolezza che strappava la mente dal dormiveglia, ma senza riuscire ad allontanarlo dagli occhi.  
–Sì, ma preferirei che non ti muovessi da letto –rispose Seishiro spingendolo di nuovo sul materasso al primo tentativo del fratello di alzarsi –Il fatto che oggi tu non abbia la febbre, non significa che sia passato tutto –continuò, rimboccandogli le coperte, senza badare alle sue proteste.  
–Ma sono qui per questo… –cercò di ribattere Subaru, senza che neppure una delle sue parole venisse degnata della minima attenzione.  
–Non ti muoverai da qui almeno fino a stasera. Direi che ti sei maltrattato a sufficienza, non credi?  
Arreso e troppo stanco per protestare ancora, Subaru si lasciò andare di nuovo all’abbraccio morbido del materasso: era una sensazione incredibilmente confortante quella della stoffa calda contro pelle fresca. Con esitazione, sfilò una mano dalle coperte, e cercò quella di Seishiro. Osservò con aria leggermente imbarazzata il kimono del fratello: il bordo della sottoveste bianca sbucava appena attorno al collo, coperto dal rosso del kimono, che si intravedeva tra le pieghe degli hakama **(1)** , entrambi sovrastati dal nero dell’ampia casacca nera foderata di rosso, che recava, sulle ampie maniche e sulla parte terminale del drappo che scendeva dal petto fino alle caviglie il marchio di famiglia, in una raffinata tintura rossa. Il rosso dell'obi **(2)** sottile, intessuto con fili dorati, e gl’intrecci di sottili cordoncini che bordavano le maniche, l’ampio scollo sulle spalle e l’orlo del kimono, smorzava il nero lucido della casacca e degli hakama.  
Non aveva mai visto il volto dell’imperatore, ma poteva dirsi certo che non possedesse nemmeno un terzo della regalità di suo fratello.  
– Stai… molto bene con l’abito cerimoniale – disse, prima di rendersi conto della stranezza di quel complimento.  
Seishiro sorrise sorpreso e si chinò a baciarlo, sentendo le labbra di Subaru piegarsi in un sorriso al contatto con le sue.  
– Tornerò stasera, quando tutto sarà concluso – sussurrò, accarezzandogli i capelli – Tu resta qui e riposa.  
Subaru chiuse gli occhi senza ulteriori capricci, abbozzando un sorriso, chiedendosi se esistesse qualcuno al mondo che sarebbe riuscito a resistere alle insistenze di suo fratello.  
  
~* ~  
  
Seishiro sedeva davanti al basso tavolo dove era stata imbandita la sua colazione, osservando il cielo che sembrava schiarirsi con l’avanzare del mattino, mangiando svogliatamente quel pasto che, sapeva per esperienza, sarebbe probabilmente stato l’unico, per lui, di tutta la giornata.  
Gli ospiti avrebbero cominciato ad affollare la casa verso la metà della mattina, ma i primi monaci erano già arrivati e, dopo averli salutati, appena uscito dalla stanza di Subaru, li aveva lasciati alle loro sacre incombenze. Lo shoji della stanza si spalancò lentamente, e si voltò a guardare chi fosse arrivato, ansioso di avere una qualche distrazione da quella colazione che non voleva proprio scivolare nel suo stomaco.  
– Padre…?  
Seishiro posò sorpreso la ciotola – Fu-chan, cosa fai qui? È molto presto!  
Il suo unico figlio maschio entrò nella stanza, chiudendosi faticosamente lo shoji troppo alto per lui alle spalle – Posso sedermi con te?  
Sakurazuka cercò con gli occhi un cuscino e lo spostò al suo fianco, dove il bambino corse a sedersi. Gli scompigliò i capelli con una mano nel tentativo di lisciare i ciuffi scomposti, con l’unico risultato di vederli scivolare di nuovo al loro posto appena ritrasse le dita – Pensavo fossi ancora a letto – disse, ma senza aria di rimprovero – Dov’è Setsuka-chan?  
– Sta mangiando con la mamma.  
– E tu perché sei qui? – chiese porgendogli un boccone.  
Il bambino non rispose, ma si guardò l’orlo degli hakama blu scuro, stampati a piccoli motivi infantili.  
– Avanti, Fu-chan – continuò il padre, porgendogli di nuovo le bacchette.  
– …Non ti vedevo più… – farfugliò Fuma abbassando il viso paonazzo.  
Era vero, si disse Seishiro. Da quando suo padre era mancato, i suoi doveri di capofamiglia e di Ministro avevano riempito le sue giornate, e la presenza di Subaru aveva attratto la sua attenzione al punto da dedicargli ogni momento libero; non che avesse dimenticato di avere due figli che adorava, ma… aveva continuato ad oscillare nell’assurda sensazione che Subaru fosse, allo stesso tempo, il bambino che aveva portato in casa zuppo di pioggia quasi vent’anni prima ed il più desiderabile dei compagni.  
Ma ora era felice di quel rimprovero indiretto, di avere quel pulcino vestito in modo così formale accoccolato vicino, troppo intimidito da lui da osare avvicinarsi al suo fianco, malgrado non sembrasse desiderare altro. Abbandonò quella colazione così indigesta al suo umore, e passò di nuovo una mano tra i capelli del figlio, posandovi un bacio leggero; sua moglie avrebbe disapprovato, ritenendo che non fosse conveniente che un padre coccolasse in questo modo il proprio figlio.  
 _Con Setsuka avrebbe già più senso… Ma Fuma è un maschio! È sconveniente tanta confidenza!_  
Si domandò fin dove sapesse spingersi la follia di certe donne. Non vedeva nulla di effeminato o riprovevole nel fare una carezza a suo figlio quando erano soli, così come trovava molto divertente aiutarlo a migliorare la sua grafia infantile, o il modo di tenere l’arco del kyudo.  
Fuma andava ormai per i nove anni, e viveva quella strana condizione in cui l’età infantile iniziava a lasciarsi plasmare da una nuova epoca, e averlo accanto in quella naturale ma quasi sconvolgente situazione lo incantava: lo vedeva ora bambino bisognoso di coccole, ora giovane adolescente pronto ad entrare nella vita adulta, lontana dai vezzi e dalle morbidezze degli appartamenti delle donne.  
Forse era questo a fargli provare un leggero senso di imbarazzo, vedere che quella bambola paffuta che gli era stata posta tra le braccia nemmeno una decina di anni prima sapeva adesso impugnare perfettamente una spada e copiare in modo per lo meno decente gli esercizi di calligrafia del suo maestro.  
Con Setsuka era diverso: piccola, adorabile bambola di seta colorata, con quei capelli così lunghi da sembrare un mantello pregiato, così sfacciatamente conscia della sua bellezza e della tenerezza che ispirava a tutti, da non avere remore nel salirgli in grembo, “ _come se non avesse già sette anni_ ”, si lamentava la sua balia. Ma poi, quell’incantevole damina le rivolgeva un sorriso radioso, aggrappata al collo del padre, ed ogni rimostranza si spegneva così, in lacrime di orgoglio per tanta bellezza. Seishiro aveva già ricevuto diverse proposte di matrimonio per lei, ma tutti erano concordi nel suo rifiutare, convinti che quella bambolina fosse così speciale da meritare un futuro sposo quantomeno alla sua altezza.  
Mentre era perso in quei pensieri rilassanti, la testolina di Fuma si era rannicchiata contro il suo petto, come un gatto in cerca di coccole, ma che gli ricordò il fastidioso dovere di condurre la cerimonia.  
Posò un altro bacio sui suoi capelli deliziosamente arruffati – Èquasi ora di andare – disse sospirando – Tu sei il mio ometto: bada a tua madre e tua sorella, durante la cerimonia. Sai come sono le donne: adorano fare scenate strappalacrime, e tu dovrai essere lì a dar loro il buon esempio.  
– Sì padre.  
Con un inchino squisitamente formale, Fuma si alzò ed uscì dalla stanza, con un sorriso orgoglioso e soddisfatto sul viso ancora morbidamente infantile.  
Seishiro distolse lo sguardo dalla colazione quasi intatta, e si alzò: sentiva i canti dei monaci farsi più alti, e questo poteva solo significare che era ora.

 

 

* * *

 **Note:  
1\. H** **akama:** sorta di larghi pantaloni tipici del kimono maschile e delle divise delle miko, le sacerdotesse dei templi che vestono di bianco e rosso.

 **2\. O** **bi** **:** alta fascia di tessuto spesso che lega in vita il kimono; ve ne anche sono di più sottili e poco elaborati che servono a legare in vita gli yukata.


	12. Chapter 12

Subaru ascoltava il canto monocorde e profondo dei monaci che salmodiavano dall’altro capo della casa. Conosceva quelle tonalità e quei sutra **(1)** a memoria, e gli sembrava così assurdo che venissero ora recitati per un uomo per il quale il suo cuore avrebbe dovuto sanguinare per lo strazio, e invece…  
Lo metteva a disagio provare quel… _nulla_.  
Non era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con i suoi sentimenti, più che altro con quell’idea di rispetto che gli avevano inculcato sin dalla nascita, ma che non lo aveva mai convinto davvero, cozzando così contro di lui per una vita. Sedette sul letto, tirandosi un tanzen da camera sulle spalle. Provò un leggero giramento di testa, e si poggiò con una mano ai tatami, posando le dita sulla fronte; aveva ragione Seishiro, niente febbre, ma la debolezza restava, strisciando nei muscoli delle sue braccia, delle spalle, della schiena come veleno.  
Quei canti sembravano stordirlo, invitarlo a tornare a letto, ma il chiacchiericcio dei servitori e degli ospiti, unito al rumore di carri e palanchini, lo distraeva.  
Pensò a suo fratello, là fuori a gestire da solo quella cerimonia il cui peso sarebbe dovuto ricadere anche sulle sue spalle, e sospirò; eppure, continuava a pensare che, se si fosse presentato a quella cerimonia, avrebbe solo scatenato una miriade di pettegolezzi, cosa che voleva evitare a Seishiro e se stesso.  
E avrebbe irritato oltre ogni limite suo padre, proprio in quel giorno in cui tutti avrebbero pregato per la sua serenità. Ripensò alle labbra di Seishiro, calde e asciutte contro le sue, e poi appena umide, quando lui aveva risposto al bacio, in un contatto che mai avrebbe pensato di sperimentare in quella vita.  
Pensò a quanto fosse felice anche solo in quel modo, a sentire il respiro di Seishiro sulle guance, le labbra sulle sue, e a dimenticare che potesse esserci qualcosa di sbagliato in questo, ad essere felice e basta, senza chiedersi spiegazioni, senza la necessità di doverne dare.  
Era quello, forse, ad impedirgli di provare dolore, quel giorno.  
Suo padre aveva tentato di essere tale con lui, ma le cose non erano andate come avrebbe voluto: non poteva immaginare una tale furia nella sua sposa, una così feroce opposizione sua e della famiglia di lei, da costringerlo a tornare sui suoi passi.  
Poteva capire, razionalmente, che quella scelta si fosse rivelata obbligata per suo padre, terrorizzato da quella dannata profezia, ma la sensazione di essere stato buttato via di nuovo, come un oggetto recuperato dall’immondizia e poi di nuovo gettato via, continuava a ricordargli quel giorno in cui era stato portato al monastero, mascherando un secondo e definitivo abbandono dietro la menzogna di una sua vocazione alla vita sacerdotale.  
Ricordava, di quel giorno, solo quella sensazione di rifiuto, di disperazione, come se fosse sua la colpa di essere condannato all’abbandono proprio da chi lo aveva generato. Non aveva nemmeno quattordici anni, un terrore spaventoso di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadergli, ed una rabbia disperata, come mai ne aveva provata, che gli soffocava la voce in gola.  
Se tutto questo fosse avvenuto subito, immediatamente, appena arrivato da Edo, non ci avrebbe badato, ma perché cacciarlo via dopo tanto tempo, quando ormai l’indifferenza e la solitudine erano un ricordo lontano e non riusciva più ad immaginare una vita senza la presenza di Seishiro, lontano da quella casa?  
Quello non riusciva a perdonare a suo padre: di avergli regalato un sogno solo per il gusto di strapparglielo via.  
No, non avrebbe pianto.  
Si sarebbe steso nel letto senza capricci, e avrebbe aspettato la sera.  
Era folle che, dopo quattro anni di lontananza vissuta con feroce determinazione, provasse quel desiderio disperato di non allontanarsi dal fianco di suo fratello neppure un istante. Era un sentimento tutt’altro che dolce, per certi versi: era un’urgenza quasi feroce di averlo accanto, anche senza sfiorarlo neppure, solo per avere la sicurezza di averlo lì, di sapere che, se chiudeva gli occhi e si concentrava, poteva sentire il suo respiro, o il lieve fruscio di un rotolo di carta tenuto dalle sue mani, o anche solo la sua presenza nella stanza.  
Afferrò Usagi-chan per un’orecchia, e se lo accoccolò sotto la gola, concentrandosi sui suoni solenni della cerimonia, come fossero un calmante.  
E scivolò nel sonno.  
  
~* ~  
  
Terrificante.  
Continuava a ripetersi che non potesse esistere un termine diverso per descrivere quella giornata.  
Il profumo dell’incenso gli sembrava penetrato non solo negli abiti, ma anche nella pelle, facendogli avvertire quell’odore in qualunque posto, anche nelle stanze più interne della casa. Non gli era mai piaciuto: era una fragranza fumosa e penetrante, che arrivava fino alla sua gola quando un monaco agitava con eccessivo trasporto l’incensiere.  
E poi le chiacchiere, fastidiose e snervanti nella loro studiata educazione, nella modulazione sempre uguale della voce, nello stesso tono di circostanza che tendeva i suoi nervi come la corda di un arco un istante prima di scoccare la freccia.  
Aveva riempito di doni i suoi ospiti, adattandoli al loro rango ed al tipo di rapporto che avevano con lui, facendo pervenire piccoli pensieri persino ai servitori che li accompagnavano, e si era accordato con i monaci per un elevato numero di cerimonie a suo carico per suo padre, affinché potessero facilitare la sua scalata verso il Nirvana e migliorare la sua successiva incarnazione.  
Aveva sistemato ogni cosa, ogni singolo dettaglio.  
Ma ora era sfiancato come dopo una battaglia.  
Si era fatto tardi, più di quanto avesse preventivato, ed il suo unico pensiero fu di dedicarsi per un istante ai suoi figli, prima di rinchiudersi nei suoi appartamenti. Continuava a sentire il fastidioso odore dell’incenso, e non desiderava altro che strapparselo di dosso assieme ai vestiti, ma si rese conto che sarebbe dovuto passare prima nella stanza di suo fratello, nella speranza di trovarlo ancora sveglio.  
Una luce flebile, dietro la carta pesante degli shoji, lo rassicurò dai suoi dubbi.  
– Posso entrare?  
La porta scivolò rapida sulla sua guida, rivelandogli il viso leggermente stanco di Subaru, avvolto in un kimono da casa –Bentornato –rispose con un sorriso.  
Seishiro chiuse lo shoji dietro di sé, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e premendo la bocca contro la sua con una tale foga da far quasi cadere a terra il fratello. Subaru gli si aggrappò al collo, barcollando – È stata una giornata così spaventosa? –commentò, trattenendo a stento una risata.  
Seishiro posò il capo contro la sua spalla, sospirando –Terribile.  
Esitando, un po' impacciato, il ragazzo sollevò una mano a sfiorargli i capelli sulla nuca, toccandoli appena con la punta delle dita, come se temesse di fargli male. Seishiro sedette in terra, costringendo Subaru a fare lo stesso, spingendo la fronte contro la sua spalla in tacita richiesta, come un gatto in vena di coccole. Il ragazzo posò la mano sulla sua nuca, lisciando i capelli con la punta delle dita, lasciandoli scivolare sulla sua pelle come una carezza; era una sensazione stranamente rilassante, al punto che anche lui chiuse gli occhi e posò una guancia contro la tempia del fratello, continuando in silenzio ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
Gli sembrava strano, quasi contro natura, vedere Seishiro così tranquillo, come un docile gatto domestico, lasciarsi lisciare i capelli e baciargli leggermente la gola scoperta, come se volesse ricambiare quelle carezze.  
Finché i baci non si fecero più intensi, ed il movimento della sua mano più lento e leggero, finché non si trovò quasi sdraiato sul futon dove aveva riposato quella mattina, il corpo di Seishiro stretto contro il suo in un abbraccio che non aveva mai sperimentato fino a quel momento. Sentì il nodo del suo obi allentarsi, e invece di spaventarlo, il progressivo annullarsi di quella stretta gli diede una sensazione di sollievo, accompagnata dalle carezze delle mani dell’altro uomo.  
Seishiro lasciò le sue labbra salire verso l’incavo del collo di Subaru, lentamente, lasciandogli una piccola scia umida sulla pelle; gli piaceva il suo odore: era morbido, ma senza essere stucchevole, caldo, rassicurante, come se fosse sempre stato lì, per farlo sentire a casa. Si mosse per cercare il nodo del suo obi e sentì di colpo l’odore dell’incenso che pensava di aver dimenticato.  
– Maledetto incenso –sibilò.  
– A me non da’ fastidio- bisbigliò Subaru con un sorriso tranquillo sulle guance rosse.  
Di colpo, chissà perché, fu così anche per lui.

 

 

* * *

 **Note:  
1\. ****Sutra:** sono dei testi che riportano gli insegnamenti del Buddha o dei patriarchi. La recitazione di tali testi serve da un lato a comprendere meglio il contenuto filosofico-religioso dell'insegnamento di Shakyamuni (il fondatore storico del Buddismo, visse in India intorno al 500), dall'altro evoca l'energia vibrazionale contenuta nelle parole che li compongono. Vengono usati anche a scopo di protezione.


	13. Chapter 13

I capelli di Subaru gli solleticavano la gola come il pelo soffice di un gatto. Seishiro si mosse appena nel futon, il corpo del ragazzo poggiato contro di lui come una seconda coperta, altrettanto calda e morbida al tatto, ma leggermente indisponente quando si trattava di cambiare posizione; come il più adorabilmente sfrontato dei gatti, si stringeva contro di lui al minimo movimento, strofinando una guancia contro la sua spalla nuda.  
Rimase disteso ad osservare i dipinti sul soffitto, seguendo le linee dorate dei disegni geometrici incastrate dalle sottili travi di legno che li rinchiudevano in ampi riquadri a scacchiera.  
  
~* ~  
  
Era strano essere toccato dalle mani di Seishiro, pensò Subaru nel dormiveglia, la sensazione del corpo dell’altro uomo a rassicurarlo e mantenerlo in quella piacevole anticamera del risveglio. Sin da quando poteva ricordare, aveva conosciuto solo mani gentili, accorte, senza calore, come tocchi di bambole, o come se il suo stesso corpo fosse stato un oggetto inanimato da riporre su uno scaffale, finché non aveva incontrato quelle di Seishiro, da bambino.  
Le mani di suo fratello erano familiari, e davano l’incredibile sensazione che la sua pelle si ammorbidisse come cera al minimo contatto: erano le dita che per prime erano scivolate tra i suoi capelli soffici di bambino, che gli avevano pizzicato le guance, che si erano intrecciate alle sue in una stretta rassicurante.  
Cosa fosse l’amore, in fondo, lo aveva imparato dalle mani di Seishiro.  
Ricordava ancora la sorpresa della prima volta che suo fratello l’aveva pettinato: si era comodamente seduto alle sue spalle, e, preso un pettine di legno laccato nero, dai denti sottili e lucenti, aveva preso a scorrere tra i suoi capelli, sciogliendo i nodi sfregandoli gentilmente tra le dita, come petali di fiori. Le monache che avevano badato a lui fino a quel momento avevano sempre liquidato quel compito con rapida efficienza, ma suo fratello ci si dedicava con placida lentezza, come una dama intenta a filare della seta, accarezzandola e rimettendola in ordine con la punta delle dita, scompigliandola per il puro gusto di scorrervi le mani e risistemarla, in un flusso ininterrotto di coccole.  
Nessuno lo aveva mai trattato in quel modo, toccandolo per il semplice gusto di dimostrargli affetto, assolvendo un’incombenza per puro desiderio di aver cura di lui. Sentire su di sé il tocco di quelle mani aveva rievocato sensazioni lontane, la tranquillità, la sicurezza di avere qualcuno a cui affidarsi, la dolcezza, e le aveva rivestite di un sentimento nuovo, adulto, di una passione figlia dell’innocente abbandono dell’età infantile.  
Era stato tutto terribilmente… _naturale_.  
Forse era tutto lì il senso del loro errore.  
Per assurdo, Subaru considerò che forse, se il passato fosse stato diverso e lui e Seishiro fossero cresciuti insieme come normali fratelli, il solo pensiero di una notte come quella appena trascorsa gli avrebbe riempito il cuore di disgusto e repulsione.  
Vedere come il destino si divertiva a stravolgere la sua vita ogni volta che pensava di aver raggiunto un qualche equilibrio, buono o cattivo che fosse, era sempre un sadico spasso.  
  
~* ~  
  
Seishiro sapeva che era sbagliato.  
Non era né un pazzo né uno scellerato, ma quel giorno, iniziato il periodo ufficiale del lutto con il recupero parziale del suo lavoro di Ministro, riusciva a pensare solo a quanto adorabilmente impacciate fossero state le mani di Subaru, a quanto soavemente la sua pelle sapesse risplendere al lieve chiarore notturno.  
Gli aveva riservato attenzioni come i più folli amanti delle favole, vezzeggiandolo al suo risveglio al punto tale che Subaru doveva aver tirato un sospiro di sollievo quando se n’era andato, ridendo per l’adorabile contrasto tra la sua espressione costernata ed il rossore che si diffondeva insolente sulle sue guance pallide.  
–Non sono una principessa viziata! –aveva sbottato arrossendo furiosamente quando Seishiro, con la solerte sfacciataggine di una balia, aveva preteso di aiutarlo a vestirsi dopo il bagno –Posso fare da me! –aveva concluso strappandogli di mano la stoffa del fundoshi **(1)** e scostando riluttante l’asciugamano che aveva attorno alla vita.  
Seishiro l'aveva guardato per un po’ lottare inutilmente con la lunga striscia di stoffa leggera, e poi arrendersi miseramente, il corpo ancora dolorante ed intorpidito, malgrado il massaggio bollente dell’acqua del bagno, che si rifiutava di collaborare; represse un sorriso e s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, sfilandogli gentilmente l’estremità della lunga fascia dalle mani: sollevando appena le maniche del suo kimono affinché non lo intralciassero, lo circondò con le braccia e prese a cingergli i fianchi con la stoffa del fundoshi, avvolgendola lentamente, uno strato alla volta, come un filo di seta attorno al rocchetto, avvertendo come il fratello, impercettibilmente e quasi senza accorgersene, si poggiasse contro di lui, fino a posare il capo sulla sua spalla.  
Senza allontanarlo da sé, cercò con la mano il tessuto morbido dello yukata da camera che un domestico gli aveva portato quella mattina assieme alla colazione che li aspettava, ordinatamente disposta su due tavolini, poco più in là; lo scrollò per spiegarlo e lo posò sulle spalle nude di Subaru, leggermente infreddolite dall’aria fresca che si faceva strada man mano che il calore del bagno evaporava dalla sua pelle.  
Il ragazzo alzò la fronte e infilò le braccia nelle ampie maniche, lasciando docilmente che Seishiro sciogliesse il nodo dell’obi piegato e glielo avvolgesse attorno alla vita, fermandolo sulla sua schiena: strinse appena il fratello contro il suo petto e, posandogli il mento sulla sua spalla, passò l’alta fascia di stoffa scura attorno alla sua vita, annodandola poi davanti.  
Subaru alzò uno sguardo velatamente triste che Seishiro non comprese, e rimasero a fissarsi un istante, prima che il maggiore si chinasse a baciargli le labbra, lentamente, in una carezza appena accennata, più da bambini che da amanti.  
–Tornerò presto –bisbigliò posando un altro bacio sulla sua fronte, soffermandosi un istante di più per controllare tracce di febbre che non trovò.  
Aveva fatto stendere il fratello sul futon, piegando la coperta come un ampio cuscino dove fargli poggiare il gomito, ed aveva insistito per porgergli la colazione, imboccandolo come un canarino, ridendo con lui delle sue proteste.  
Subaru alternava quei momenti di serenità ad un’aria triste che non riusciva a spiegarsi, se non come reazione proprio di quegl’istanti che non sarebbero dovuti esistere tra due fratelli.  
Non era né un pazzo, né uno scellerato.  
Ma amare Subaru gli restava così naturale, che non poteva incolparsene. Come poteva non provare quella stretta che lo lasciava senza fiato quando lo vedeva tendergli le braccia, sorridendo, per stringerlo a sé, come poteva non ascoltare il suo cuore battere tranquillo quando gli dormiva tra le braccia, come poteva non desiderarlo quando sentiva scorrere quelle mani lisce sulla sua pelle?  
Era quella l’assurda risposta a tutta la faccenda: Subaru era Subaru. E quando era con lui, qualunque altra connotazione che riguardasse età, stato sociale, parentela smetteva di esistere, dissolta in un sorriso sempre appena accennato ma dolce da strappargli il cuore, nel verde così disperatamente intenso dei suoi occhi da incantarlo sempre, ogni volta come fosse la prima, con l’infantile sorpresa di un bambino davanti al primo fiore che spuntava dalla neve.  
Subaru era… Subaru.  
E questo era più che sufficiente a tacitare ogni altro dubbio.

 

 

* * *

 **Note:  
1\. F** **undoshi:** indumento intimo maschile: si trattava di una lunga striscia di stoffa che andava avvolta attorno ai fianchi. Oggi viene usata solo da uomini particolarmente conservatori o da atleti che praticano sport tradizionali (l'esempio più noto è sicuramente quello dei lottatori di sumo: l'ampio indumento simile ad un perizoma che indossano durante gl'incontri è un parente stretto del fundoshi).


	14. Chapter 14

L’autunno era arrivato definitivamente, spogliando i parchi delle dimore aristocratiche e restituendo ai giardini d’autunno il ruolo di primo piano nella vita sociale. Il rosso era il colore dominante, disseminato con mano generosa sulle chiome degli aceri e sul terreno spoglio, ricoperto dalle loro foglie come stuoie di tatami sulle quali fosse stato adagiato un kimono dalle ricche tonalità scarlatte, una tinta così disperatamente accesa da far dimenticare il grigio sporco del cielo rannuvolato.  
L’appartamento privato di Seishiro aveva due camere da letto poste ai suoi lati opposti e, mentre la prima dava su parte del giardino di primavera, la seconda affacciava su quello autunnale, e questo la rendeva spesso il luogo più rumoroso della casa per via delle feste e dei ricevimenti che vi si svolgevano più volte alla settimana da quando il suo periodo di lutto si era concluso. Erano spesso più un dovere che un piacere, una seccatura dalla quale non poteva esimersi perché spesso persino l’imperatore le onorava con la sua presenza: era di pubblico dominio l’amicizia che il nobile Kigai accordava al suo vassallo, e più di una volta aveva placidamente ammesso, sconvolgendo gli altri ospiti, che il giardino d’autunno del suo Ministro della Destra era di gran lunga più bello di quello della residenza imperiale.  
–Ma non esiste luogo su questa terra che possa gareggiare in bellezza con il giardino di primavera di Vostra Eccellenza –rispondeva Seishiro con un mezzo sorriso al cui il suo signore, se fossero stati ancora ragazzi, avrebbe risposto scoppiando a ridere come un pazzo.  
Al suo vecchio amico piaceva sconvolgere i cortigiani più untuosi e condiscendenti, costringendoli ad un silenzio terrorizzato; infatti, così come il giardino d’autunno della residenza imperiale era il più splendente del regno, così quello primaverile della dimora di Seishiro non conosceva eguali, e questo sarebbe stato palese anche per il più rozzo degli osservatori. Si diceva che, quando la dinastia dei Kigai, in tempi ormai lontanissimi, era salita al trono, avesse già, tra i suoi vassalli più fedeli, quella dei Sakurazuka e, in onore del loro nome, avesse donato il giardino di primavera che ancora apparteneva all’antica residenza.  
 _Seishiro è un pazzo_ , pensava tra sé Yuto Kigai quando lo vedeva scherzare così col fuoco, mordendosi la lingua per non ridere in modo sconveniente delle espressioni sconvolte degli altri ospiti. Toccava a lui sciogliere il gelo imbarazzato con una risata leggera e divertita, scoccando un’occhiata al suo Ministro della Destra: a differenza sua, lui adorava i ricevimenti, ma era comprensivo verso lo spesso annoiato padrone di casa; anche perché, qualunque fosse il suo umore, Seishiro sapeva organizzare il banchetto e i divertimenti che lo allietavano con squisita eleganza.  
Durante un’incantevole danza, eseguita dai più belli tra i paggi della residenza, Kigai avvicinò impercettibilmente il capo verso Seishiro –Siete più insofferente del solito, stasera.  
Sakurazuka sollevò appena le sopracciglia, stringendosi leggermente nelle spalle –Ho sopportato di peggio.  
Yuto lo fissò un istante con l’aria di saperla lunga –Qual è?  
–Chi?  
–La dama. Quale tra quelle che sono qui stasera?  
–Pensate che verrei a raccontare a _voi_ con chi tradisco vostra sorella?  
–Mia sorella è una donna di rara bellezza –sentenziò Kigai –Ma non è l’unica a potersi vantare di un simile dono.  
–Non stento a credervi, conoscendo il vostro passatempo prediletto –rispose Seishiro abbozzando un sorriso divertito –Ho sentito dire che la Dama di Kamakura è in dolce attesa –proseguì applaudendo al finale della danza, mentre i giovani esecutori fuggivano via come foglie leggere –Ne sapete nulla?  
–Non stavolta – rispose indispettito l'imperatore – Non la incontro da quando Karen-san ha accolto Kamui-chan nelle sue stanze, e lo stesso vale per tutte le altre signore del suo seguito.  
–Chiedo venia, allora. Temo di non esser stato il solo ad azzardare un'ipotesi del genere, però, non è forse vero?  
–Sfrontato –rispose Kigai portandosi una coppa alle labbra –Non ci si rivolge così al proprio imperatore.  
–Ad un imperatore no –concordò Seishiro –Ma ad un amico sì.  
Yuto giocherellò con il vino contenuto nella sua coppa, facendolo vorticare delicatamente nel calice con lenti movimenti del polso –Posta in questi termini, posso lasciar correre –concluse con un sorriso – E no, non siete stato il solo, ma Karen-san non ne ha dubitato, e ciò mi basta.  
Sakurazuka ridacchiò, preparandosi mentalmente allo strazio della competizione poetica che era stata indetta quella sera, osservando come i servitori stessero attrezzando un piccolo palco al termine della “u” disegnata dai bassi tavolini del banchetto.  
Guardò ai paraventi di seta colorata che riparavano da sguardi indiscreti le dame ed il loro seguito, accomodate nelle ampie stanze dagli shoji spalancati sul giardino dove sedevano gli uomini, e pensò, immerso in quel vortice colorato e rumoroso, a Subaru, di certo già addormentato. L’aveva fatto spostare nell’altra camera da letto che possedeva in quell’ala della residenza, che affacciava sull’ormai tristemente spoglio giardino primaverile. Erano le stanze più riservate della casa, quelle in cui amministrava gli affari di stato e si riposava, poste all’altro capo della residenza rispetto agli appartamenti delle donne nei quali erano collocate le stanze di sua moglie, affacciate sul giardino d’estate. Dall’altro lato del laghetto artificiale che vi aveva fatto costruire (ce n’erano due nella magione, uno nel giardino d’estate e l’altro in quello primaverile, abbastanza grandi da poter essere navigati dalle ampie barche decorate sulle quali, durante la bella stagione, venivano dati piccoli e raffinati ricevimenti) c’era l’edificio dove si era spento suo padre, ora raso al suolo, e Seishiro si era già accordato con i sacerdoti per il numero di cerimonie purificatrici da effettuare prima di potervi edificare nuovamente.  
L’ennesima pioggia di versi triti e banali sulla stagione lo distolse dai suoi pensieri e scosse leggermente il capo per la noia. Alzò lo sguardo sugli aceri tanto decantati che, ad ogni carezza del vento, lasciavano scivolare a terra qualcuna delle loro foglie, mentre le chiome rosse illuminate dalle lanterne sembravano bracieri ardenti. Pensò ai ciliegi dai tronchi scuri e dalle lunghe braccia nude che si riflettevano nell’acqua buia del suo giardino di primavera e ricordò la sera prima, quando, di ritorno dalla corte, aveva trovato suo fratello che camminava in quel giardino spoglio alle ultime luci del giorno, una chiazza pallida tra gli alberi, come la chioma di un ciliegio fuori stagione.  
Era sceso dall’engawa con igeta che si era fatto portare da un domestico e si era incamminato verso di lui, affondando appena nel terreno umido e spoglio; Subaru si era voltato di scatto, una mano ancora posata contro il tronco di un antico ciliegio, uno dei primi che fossero stati piantati nel giardino quando venne donato dall’imperatore al suo vassallo.  
C’era sempre quell’aria di sconsolata malinconia sul volto di suo fratello, una cortina sottile che calava sui suoi lineamenti quando era solo, come in quel momento, ma che si sollevava con estrema rapidità quando si voltava verso di lui.  
–Subaru?  
Lo vide trasalire appena, e quel velo scivolò via dal suo viso mentre girava il capo nella sua direzione, muovendosi come la lunga onda nera di capelli di una dama quando, repentinamente, voltava il collo. Gli si avvicinò sorridendo, controllando appena dove posava i piedi, e si fermò davanti a lui, a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo, così vicino che poteva sentire il suo respiro –Sei tornato presto –commentò Subaru guardando gli abiti del fratello, sontuosi accanto al kimono da casa che indossava lui.  
–Ho dovuto –rispose Seishiro accarezzandogli appena una guancia –Domani ci sarà un ricevimento, e dovevo dare le ultime disposizioni.  
–Qui? –aveva chiesto con una leggera nota di panico nella voce. Seishiro sorrise a quell’aria preoccupata e riprese ad accarezzargli il viso.  
–Nel giardino d’autunno –rispose –Se non vuoi partecipare, posso farti dormire con me in quest’ala.  
Da quando suo fratello si era ripreso, diverse settimane prima, Seishiro lo aveva fatto trasferire nel suo appartamento, nelle stanze che davano sul suo giardino d’autunno, mentre lui era rimasto in quelle dove si trovavano in quel momento, dalle quali ogni sera raggiungeva Subaru per trascorrere la notte insieme sino all’alba.  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato –Non penso sia un’idea saggia –commentò, tradendo con l’inflessione della voce la sua volontà. Seishiro sorrise divertito da quella scarsità di convinzione e si chinò a baciargli le labbra, trattenendolo appena per un polso. Subaru scattò indietro, guardandosi furiosamente attorno –Pazzo! –sibilò tra l’indispettito e l’arrabbiato –Ci mancherebbe solo che qualcuno ci vedesse –continuò allontanandosi da lui e dirigendosi verso l’engawa.  
Il fratello lo seguì con lo sguardo, ringraziando gli dei che Subaru non conoscesse né le donne, né la vita con esse: la sua prolungata assenza negli appartamenti di sua moglie non era sfuggita né a lei né alle sue dame, e già sapeva che quell’incuria sarebbe stata lo spunto per una vera e propria caccia all’ignota dama che defraudava la legittima sposa delle visite notturne di suo marito. Sospirò pensando che avrebbe dovuto cercare un capro espiatorio da usare per ovviare a quel pensiero, ma la sola idea di dover spiegare la faccenda a suo fratello gli faceva venire i brividi.  
Lo raggiunse lentamente e rimase a guardarlo in silenzio, seguendo i disegni leggeri sulla stoffa del suo kimono, inginocchiato sulle assi lucide dell’engawa, che lo fissava con quell’aria dolcemente malinconica. Non gli serviva domandargliene il motivo perché lo conosceva perfettamente, perché era la stessa quieta tristezza che strisciava in lui in quei momenti, quando scontrava quel sentimento, ai suoi occhi limpido come gli occhi di suo fratello, con la realtà degli altri.  
Subaru sollevò una mano e la posò delicatamente sul suo viso, accarezzandolo appena con la punta delle dita, lasciandole scivolare lentamente tra i capelli della tempia, senza smettere di fissare gli occhi del fratello. Seishiro posò una mano su quella di Subaru, coprendola con la sua, senza stringere, ed inclinò il capo contro il palmo liscio, chiudendo gli occhi.  
In quei momenti, non c’era altro da dire.


	15. Chapter 15

Seishiro si domandò se esistesse qualcosa di più bello.  
Il ricevimento si era concluso ore prima e i suoi ospiti se ne erano andati con la loro rumorosa presenza quando ormai la metà della notte era trascorsa da un pezzo. Aveva preso un bagno prima di decidersi a licenziare il suo servitore ed era rimasto a lungo a fissare il vapore che premeva per uscire dalla piccola finestrella in alto, dalla quale riusciva a vedere solo il nero della notte. Aveva indossato un kimono da notte e, presa la lampada, si era avviato lungo il corridoio deserto del suo appartamento, avvertendo il freddo lucido delle assi del pavimento attraverso la stoffa sottile dei tabi. Lo shoji della stanza di suo fratello scivolò con un fruscio silenzioso sulla sua guida, rivelando l’ampia superficie giallo pallido dei tatami, interrotta al suo centro dalla seta bianca e rossa del futon. Entrò posando la lampada in un angolo e chiuse lo shoji prima di spegnerla con un soffio ed accostarsi silenziosamente al futon; spalancò le imposte che, il mattino successivo, gli avrebbero annunciato l’ora di tornare nella sua stanza.  
Subaru dormiva su un fianco, un braccio fuori dalla coperta, pallido come una falce di luna sul rosso cupo sul quale posava; lo afferrò delicatamente per il polso e lo spostò sotto la coperta, rimboccandola gentilmente fin sopra la sua spalla. Si stese su un fianco accanto a lui, poggiato su un gomito, e prese ad accarezzare i ciuffi neri sulla fronte, spostandoli per il semplice gusto di vederli scivolare subito nella loro antica posizione appena allontanava le dita.  
Si domandò se esistesse qualcosa di più bello.  
Era curioso guardar dormire suo fratello: gli era capitato molte volte in quei mesi, da quando aveva annunciato a Yoshida-san che, ora che suo padre era morto, era suo desiderio trattenere Subaru presso di sé: nessuno aveva obbiettato, sia perché in pochi sapevano che quel ragazzo così tranquillo fosse fratello di Seishiro Sakurazuka, sia perché era normale che, annullata l’opposizione paterna, quel giovane aristocratico rientrasse in seno alla famiglia alla quale apparteneva.  
Di solito gli capitava di guardarlo dormire al mattino, quando le prime luci filtravano dalla carta sottile degli shoji e lo svegliavano, ma si trattava di una breve contemplazione prima che un ennesimo bacio costringesse il suo amante ad aprire gli occhi assonnati; lo aiutava gentilmente a rivestirsi dello yukata da notte e poi tornava nella sua stanza, passando per l’engawa per non essere visto, e si stendeva nel gelido e ordinato futon che era stato preparato per lui la sera prima, in attesa che il domestico venisse a svegliarlo.  
Solitamente, quando rincasava dalla corte, lo trovava sveglio ad aspettarlo, incurante dell’ora, steso sul futon con un rotolo di poesie o racconti tra le mani, oppure inginocchiato su un cuscino davanti agli shoji spalancati sul giardino, in silenziosa contemplazione degli aceri. Lo divertiva mandare in pezzi il silenzio quieto della stanza, arrivandogli alle spalle e rovesciandolo con una risata sui tatami, in un gioco tanto infantile da sorprenderlo di se stesso.  
Si chinò lentamente a baciare la fronte di Subaru e spalancò gli occhi sorpreso quando le sue labbra premettero sulla pelle: bruciava.  
Si ritrasse preoccupato, non capendo cosa stesse accadendo; posò una mano sulla fronte del fratello, ma l’impressione di calore fu la stessa.  
 _Febbre?_ , si chiese incredulo. Subaru era in perfetta salute quando lo aveva lasciato qualche ora prima, non una traccia di malessere o raffreddore, solo un lieve senso di oppressione alla testa che, certamente, non poteva avere nulla a che fare con la febbre.  
Si sollevò sulle ginocchia e lo scosse leggermente per una spalla, chiamandolo a bassa voce, ma non ottenne risposta; Subaru non aveva il sonno pesante di solito, gli bastava il fruscio prodotto da Seishiro, quando usciva dal futon comune ed armeggiava con il suo kimono, per svegliarlo.  
Lo scosse in modo più deciso, tanto che la coperta scivolò giù dalla sua spalla, ma il ragazzo non accennò a svegliarsi.  
Senza la benché minima gentilezza, strappò via la coperta e lo rovesciò sulla schiena, afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo tanto da spostare il cuscino ed allentare la stretta del kimono sul suo petto – Subaru!  
A quel silenzio spaventoso lo lasciò ricadere sul materasso come una bambola, il capo rivolto da un lato, le braccia allungate in modo scomposto ai fianchi, gli occhi chiusi, dissipando ogni speranza che si trattasse di uno scherzo.  
Lo prese delicatamente tra le braccia, quasi a scusarsi per la rudezza usatagli, sistemò con cura il kimono e ne riannodò con cura l’obi, posandolo di nuovo sul materasso, stendendo delicatamente le braccia lungo i suoi fianchi e riavvolgendolo nella coperta dalle lenzuola spiegazzate con una dolcezza che non pensava di poter rivolgere a qualcuno che non fossero i suoi figli.  
Posò una guancia sulla fronte bruciante del fratello, gli sfiorò le labbra con il pollice, cullando dolcemente il viso nel palmo della mano e tenendogli il polso con l’altra, sentendo il suo cuore battere velocemente contro le sue dita, come se tenesse un uccellino nel pugno.  
Si risollevò in fretta, notando con sollievo la luce farsi debolmente strada fuori dagli shoji, perfettamente ed orribilmente sicuro di ciò che stava accadendo.  
– Oni – bisbigliò prima di affrettarsi a svegliare il resto della casa.  
Quel che più aveva temuto si era alla fine verificato.

 

 

 

* * *

 **Note:  
1\. O** **ni:** demone.


	16. Chapter 16

Il monaco era arrivato presto, prima ancora che il giorno, già accorciato dalla stagione, si fosse spento. Seishiro aveva spedito i suoi uomini più fidati a prenderlo, anche con la forza se fosse stato necessario, appena li aveva avuti davanti quel mattino, ma ancora non c’erano segni del loro ritorno.  
Si era ritirato nella stanza di suo fratello, affollata di servitori che si davano da fare nel tentativo di impedire a quella febbre sovrannaturale ed incontrollabile di salire ulteriormente. Subaru continuava a versare in quello stato di totale incoscienza come una bambola, indifferente alle attenzioni ed al rumore che lo circondava, alimentando la preoccupazione del fratello.  
Seishiro aveva allontanato i domestici nel pomeriggio, di ritorno dal suo ufficio, dove non aveva fatto altro che alimentare la sua ansia ed irritarsi sempre di più contro i suoi segretari. Si era inginocchiato accanto a quella bambola inerte e gli aveva preso una mano, accarezzandola distrattamente, troppo preso dalla preoccupazione, da quel volto inespressivo e da quel tempo che sembrava non passare mai.  
La fronte continuava a bruciare, indifferente alla stoffa inzuppata d’acqua fredda che lui stesso gli cambiava ogni tanto, immergendola nel catino che una domestica aveva lasciato lì accanto. Era orribilmente spaventoso guardare Subaru preda della febbre giacere in assoluta tranquillità su quel futon, senza un lamento o una lacrima, come una spaventosa anticamera della morte. Era quella sconvolgente immobilità a dargli il senso della gravità della situazione: Subaru scatenava un baccano incredibile quando aveva la febbre, agitandosi in modo angosciante sotto le coperte, preda di incubi che lo facevano piangere nel sonno, e sembrava tranquillizzarsi solo quando Seishiro gli sedeva accanto e gli prendeva una mano.  
Adesso invece…  
Lo scalpiccio frettoloso nel corridoio lo destò dai suoi pensieri: sciolse le dita di Subaru dalle sue e si voltò verso gli shoji che, in quello stesso istante, si spalancarono.  
Alle spalle del servitore, che si era inchinato precipitosamente di fronte a lui esclamando –Chiedo perdono per la mia scortesia, Sakurazuka-sama, non sapevo foste qui! –c’era un anziano monaco.  
Seishiro ordinò che fosse loro portato del tè e seguì con lo sguardo un altro servitore che, dopo aver sorretto l’anziano ospite per il corridoio, era corso a disporre un altro cuscino accanto a quello che già occupava il padrone di casa. Sakurazuka attese che il monaco si fosse accomodato e gli rivolse un cerimonioso inchino –Vi chiedo perdono per questo invito così frettoloso e scortese, Ishimori-san –esordì – Ma, come potete vedere, mio fratello versa in condizioni preoccupanti.  
L’anziano monaco annuì e si spostò ad esaminare il malato.  
Era un uomo di straordinaria sapienza, Ishimori-san; pur di umili origini, aveva a tal punto dedicato se stesso alle discipline monastiche da far risaltare la sua devozione agli occhi dell’abate; oltre ad una vastissima conoscenza dei testi sacri, si accompagnavano ad essa una saggezza ed una cultura tali da far impallidire molti aristocratici. Le sue abilità di sacerdote si erano manifestate sin dalla giovinezza, straordinarie per quanto concerneva l’ambito spirituale: l’abate se n’era accorto ed aveva fatto in modo di consentirgli lo studio approfondito dalle tecniche esoteriche, al punto che, già dalla prima maturità di Ishimori-san, la sua fama era largamente estesa.  
Seishiro e suo padre avevano avuto modo di conoscerlo anni prima e, come in tutti i loro precedenti incontri, l’uomo rimase ad osservare affascinato le mosse del monaco: l’età avanzata e la severa disciplina religiosa gli avevano conferito un’eleganza che poco aveva delle affettazioni dell’etichetta di corte, ma era specchio di un’integrità morale e di una superiorità spirituale che avevano elevato il figlio di un contadino ad un uomo degno della stima dell’imperatore.  
Le mani che sbucavano dalle larghe maniche del suo saio erano lisce e pallide come avorio, e si muovevano in modo impercettibile sul corpo di suo fratello, nel silenzio rarefatto della stanza.  
Un servitore entrò nella stanza e si fermò sulla soglia, impaurito da quella quiete immobile; Seishiro gli fece cenno di posare il vassoio sul kotatsu poco distante dal futon di Subaru e di uscire, poi, tranquillamente, tornò a guardare Ishimori-san e la sua opera silenziosa. Iniziò ad armeggiare con pergamene ed altri oggetti che estraeva da una piccola bisaccia che portava attaccata alla cintura assieme al rosario dai 108 grani **(1)** , salmodiando a bassa voce.  
Si interruppe dopo un tempo che Seishiro non avrebbe saputo quantificare, alzando il capo e prendendo di nuovo posto sul cuscino che era stato deposto per lui, le movenze solenni e maestose del monaco che lasciavano posto a quelle di un anziano sapiente indebolito dagli anni e dal viaggio; ripose con concentrata lentezza i suoi strumenti nella piccola sacca, ogni minimo fruscio rimbombava nella testa di Seishiro, accrescendo la sua ansia.  
–Dunque? –chiese cercando di controllare il timbro della sua voce, impedendole sgradevoli note di preoccupazione.  
Ishimori-san alzò il volto su di lui –Non posso dirvi con assoluta certezza che non si tratti di un oni, dopo un controllo così breve –disse – Ma di certo si tratta di un caso di possessione.  
Sakurazuka represse un sospiro –Cosa potete fare? –chiese fissando il volto dell’uomo; le rughe profonde che ne ombreggiavano i lineamenti lo rendevano simile ad una statua nella fioca luce di un tempio.  
–Posso tentare di scacciare lo spirito, ma le condizioni di salute di vostro fratello non sono buone –rispose, fissando eloquentemente la figura pallida e debole abbandonata tra la seta del futon –Siete disposto a correre il rischio?  
Seishiro voltò appena il viso ad osservare il corpo immobile di Subaru, la stoffa rossa della coperta che contrastava con la sua pelle bianca come sangue sulla neve. Gli sfiorò una guancia con il dorso dell’indice, in un contatto leggerissimo, e tanto bastò per fargliene saggiare la morbidezza ed il calore bruciante.  
–Fate pure –concluse.  
  
~* ~  
  
Ishimori-san attese la notte.  
Svolti i suoi rituali di purificazione, allestì in silenzio la camera per il rito. Seishiro sedeva in fondo alla stanza, osservando l’anziana e solenne figura scura accanto al futon di suo fratello, illuminata a brandelli dalla fievole luce delle candele che aveva fatto disporre là attorno.  
Il monaco prese a salmodiare lentamente, la voce profonda sembrava rimbombare e farsi più potente man mano che pronunciava i sutra, alzandosi ed abbassandosi come una musica, riempiendo la stanza come la risacca dell’acqua.  
Subaru iniziò a muoversi impercettibilmente, aprendo e chiudendo le labbra come se gli mancasse il respiro, oppure la voce, agitando faticosamente le membra intorpidite e fiaccate dalla febbre. Man mano che quella lenta litania si innalzava assieme alla voce del monaco, i movimenti del malato iniziarono a farsi più decisi, al punto che la coperta scivolò dal suo petto, ammassandosi all’altezza dello stomaco.  
Seishiro strinse i pugni, premendoli furiosamente sulle ginocchia piegate, costringendosi a restare seduto davanti a quell’angosciante spettacolo, soprattutto quando, con singhiozzi via via più alti e disperati, Subaru iniziò a piangere, un sottofondo penoso all’indifferente salmodiare del monaco.  
Non seppe dire quanto tempo fosse durato quello strazio, se mezz’ora o tutta la notte, ipnotizzato dalla sequela di sutra che pioveva come grandine dall’alto, unico appiglio per impedirsi di muoversi dal suo posto, lo stomaco annodato per l’ansia e la pena. Seppe solo che, di colpo, il salmodiare si era spento ed il corpo di Subaru giaceva scompostamente sul futon, le lenzuola appallottolate e spinte alle sue ginocchia. Quel silenzio improvviso lo allarmò tanto quanto la posa innaturalmente rigida del monaco, ma non osò interromperlo, la voce bloccata in gola dal timore di poter ledere Subaru con una qualunque interruzione; sospirò furiosamente contro se stesso e la sua follia di aver chiesto di poter assistere a quell’esorcismo, e rimase immobile a studiare gli sconvolgenti e sconosciuti effetti della paura su di sé.  
–Pensavate di aver risolto qualcosa così, Seishiro?  
Rimase paralizzato dal nuovo timbro del monaco, che di colpo gli si rivolgeva con un tono spaventosamente… _familiare_.  
Le spalle irrigidite dell’uomo parvero drizzarsi in una posa che non gli apparteneva, più giovane ed aristocratica, ma che evocava in Seishiro i ricordi di un’intera vita in modo assolutamente infallibile.  
–Padre.

 

 

* * *

 **Note:  
1\. R** **osario dai 108 grani** **:** rosario usato dai monaci buddisti e induisti, presso i quali il 108 è considerato un numero sacro: 108 sono i nomi delle divinità induiste, e recitare i loro nomi mentre si sgrana il rosario è considerata una preghiera presso gli induisti; 108 sono, secondo il buddismo, le tentazioni materiali a cui si deve resistere per raggiungere il Nirvana.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 055. Spirito](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

La figura scura del monaco si voltò verso di lui in una posa rigida e maestosa che ben conosceva.  
–Pensavate che lo avessi allontanato per un semplice capriccio? –continuò voltando appena il capo ad osservare la posa scomposta in cui giaceva il corpo di Subaru.  
–Pensavo lo aveste fatto per placare la collera di mia madre e della sua famiglia –rispose riacquistando il controllo di sé –Non vi siete mai degnato di spiegarvi con me, né tantomeno con Subaru.  
L’uomo scosse lentamente il capo –Non mi stupisce questa vostra risposta; quando si trattava di Subaru, perdevate lucidità nel giudizio e raziocinio sin da allora –commentò con tono di rimprovero –Credevate davvero che mi sarei piegato al capriccio di una donna gelosa, foss’anche mia moglie, nel prendere una decisione del genere?  
Seishiro non rispose, ma sostenne il suo sguardo, così profondamente noto da dargli l’impressione che persino le sembianze di Ishimori-san fossero mutate e avessero ceduto il passo a quelle dello spirito che in quel momento albergava in lui.  
–Un indovino mi predisse questo... –continuò suo padre, scuotendo il capo –Come un folle, non volli prestargli ascolto, e solo per questo acconsentii a far portare qui tuo fratello. Speravo che la differenza d’età e di educazione avrebbero impedito questa mostruosità, ma, più il tempo passava, più vedevo in voi i segni dell’avverarsi dell’orrore che mi era stato predetto. Fu allora che inviai Subaru a Edo, sperando che questo scongiurasse il rischio che la profezia si avverasse… Ma ho fallito, tutto è stato inutile, poiché non avevo tenuto conto della vostra determinazione –si voltò a guardare tristemente Subaru –Sarebbe stato persino meglio ucciderlo la prima volta che lo vidi –concluse con un sospiro, la voce che si abbassava fino a venire ingoiata dal buio, in un dialogo più a se stesso che al suo interlocutore – Ma era solo un bambino spaventato...  
– Ucciderlo? –chiese Seishiro –Ciò che non siete stato capace di compiere in vita, volevate farlo dopo la morte, dunque.  
Un volto stanco, addolorato, si levò su di lui –Sarebbe stato meglio di… _questo_.  
– _Questo_? Ciò che finora avete chiamato con i nomi più ripugnanti è quanto di più caro mi sia al mondo.  
–Più caro?! –gridò il monaco – Fin dove si spinge la vostra follia, Seishiro? Vi accorgete di cosa state dicendo? _Cara_ una mostruosità del genere, _caro_ un simile abominio? È vostro fratello! Come può non riempirvi di disgusto l’idea di condividerne il letto!  
–Perché, per quanto folle può sembrare, è anche una _vostra_ responsabilità! –ringhiò Seishiro, con una furia che mai aveva pensato di poter rivolgere a suo padre –Se fossimo cresciuti insieme, se avessimo avuto la possibilità di considerarci _fratelli_ e non estranei, _mai_ avrei potuto vedere in lui un amante!  
–Tacete!  
–No! –gridò il figlio alzandosi in piedi, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava furiosamente per la collera –Non c’è stato il _tempo_ di considerarci fratelli, di condividere un legame familiare! Avete trascinato qui un bambino terrorizzato e l’avete lasciato crescere nella convinzione di essere un ospite mal tollerato: se l’aveste trattato come un figlio, se gli aveste insegnato a vedere in me un suo pari e consanguineo, mai sarebbe nato in lui quel sentimento, mai l’avrei guardato come un uomo quando l’ho rivisto adulto, e mai sarebbe accaduto a lui!  
–Dunque ogni colpa sarebbe in me, Seishiro? –chiese con voce greve suo padre –Non ve n’è alcuna in voi due, che non avete saputo porre un freno a voi stessi?  
–Sì che c’è –rispose il figlio passando una mano sul viso, muovendo qualche passo verso l’altro uomo e sedendo a poco più di un metro da lui – Èin _noi_ la _colpa_ , se così volete chiamarla.  
–E quali altri modi esistono, Seishiro?  
–… _amore_ , perché di questo si tratta: pur nella gravità della sua colpa, il senso non cambia. È questo che ci uccide e non ci permette di porvi una fine: sarà, _è_ la nostra dannazione… ma è anche la nostra stessa esistenza –c’era dolore sul volto del figlio, così pesante che sembrava giungere anche attraverso la fioca luce delle candele quasi consumate –Qualunque sia la vostra maledizione, padre, non farà che aggiungersi ad una colpa che già esiste e che sappiamo graverà su di noi per centinaia di incarnazioni. Ma che non può cancellare né l’amore, né la gioia di essere accanto _ora_ , in _questa_ vita che possiamo vedere e toccare. Lo amo adesso, e adesso sono felice: il Cielo terrà conto della mia colpa, ma anche del motivo per cui l’ho commessa.  
La posa rigida delle spalle del monaco di fece meno dura, meno eretta, come se una nuova stanchezza la piegasse e costringesse il capo a chinarsi –L’unica benedizione che posso darvi è di avere la forza di sopportare questa pena.  
Seishiro sorrise appena, con amarezza –E’ l’unica benedizione che può esistere per noi, padre.  
Il volto del monaco si distese in un sorriso non diverso da quello del figlio, le rughe della bocca incurvate dal dolore e dalla pena.  
Poi, tutte le candele si spensero.


	18. Chapter 18

Seishiro guardò l’alba sorgere dagli shoji che aveva spalancato, il capo di Subaru posato sulle ginocchia, disteso su un fianco, una mano del fratello posata sulla spalla accuratamente coperta dalle lenzuola.  
L’aria era tersa e nitida, così fredda che l’umidità penetrava ovunque; i rami scuri dei ciliegi si tendevano verso un cielo limpido, spazzato dal vento autunnale, e Seishiro rimase a lungo a guardarlo sfumare dal blu al violetto come inchiostro scolorito dall’acqua, poi ad un rosa leggero, per scivolare infine verso l’azzurro. Era da un pezzo che non gli capitava di osservare il lento sorgere dell’alba, e rimase a fissare i rami scuri sul cielo azzurro, terribilmente simili agli scarabocchi di suo figlio su un foglio di carta celeste che conservava ancora.  
Ogni tanto abbassava il volto sul viso addormentato del fratello, accarezzandogli delicatamente i capelli arruffati come il pelo di un gatto e la pelle di nuovo fresca, tirando la coperta fin sotto il mento quando una folata di vento sfiorava il suo volto.  
Dei rumori leggeri alle sue spalle lo destarono dalla sua contemplazione: posò delicatamente il capo di Subaru sul futon e chiuse gli shoji.  
–Ishimori-san? –chiamò gentilmente inginocchiandosi accanto all’anziano monaco: quando lo spirito di suo padre aveva abbandonato il suo corpo, l’uomo era caduto svenuto e Seishiro aveva dovuto chiamare un servitore per farlo stendere in un futon.  
L’uomo aprì a fatica gli occhi e voltò lentamente il capo verso Seishiro –Era… vostro padre?  
–Sì, ma state tranquillo –rispose Sakurazuka sorridendogli leggermente – Ètornato in pace ora, e mio fratello è fuori pericolo. Non ho parole per ringraziarvi di quanto avete fatto per me –concluse con un inchino.  
Il monaco annuì faticosamente e chiuse gli occhi, prostrato dalla debolezza. Seishiro lo lasciò riposare e chiamò un servitore.  
–Riordina questa stanza e mettiti al servizio di Ishimori-san –ordinò con voce stanca –Manda qualcuno a corte a dire che oggi non potrò andare, e fa’ sistemare per la notte la stanza che da’ sul giardino d’autunno.  
–Sì, mio signore.  
Quando il servitore fu uscito, Seishiro sospirò. Ora che tutto era finito si sentiva stanco, tutte le ansie e le angosce di quei due giorni gli piovvero sulle spalle come una cappa di piombo; gli sembrava che l’oscurità di quella notte fosse rimasta nella stanza, impregnata nella carta degli shoji, e sentiva finalmente di capire ciò che doveva aver provato Subaru quando era tornato in quella casa: il peso schiacciante della sua colpa e della condanna che l’attendeva.  
Si alzò faticosamente, sentendo la testa pesante come un macigno, e si avvicinò al futon del fratello, chinandosi per prenderlo in braccio; si fece spalancare le porte dello shoji dal servitore che stava riordinando la stanza e portò il suo fardello addormentato fino alla stanza dove, solo due notti prima, erano state alloggiate le dame che avevano preso parte al ricevimento nel suo giardino d’autunno. La camera era stata ripristinata, ed un futon era già steso sui tatami; Seishiro vi depose delicatamente Subaru e licenziò il servitore, dando ordine di preparare un bagno per lui e di non disturbarlo finché non fosse stato lui stesso a chiamarlo.  
Prese il kimono da notte che era stato posto accanto al futon e si recò nella sala da bagno del suo appartamento, in attesa che gli venisse portata dell’acqua calda con cui lavarsi.  
Si lavò, senza che il calore dell’acqua concedesse alcun sollievo alla stanchezza che gli gravava addosso, e tornò nella stanza dove aveva lasciato suo fratello. Chiuse le imposte, facendo piombare la stanza nel buio, e si accostò al futon dove Subaru aveva continuato a dormire placidamente, rannicchiato su un fianco: sollevò la coperta e si stese alle sue spalle, tirandolo verso di sé come una bambola e posando una guancia sui suoi capelli, sorridendo ad un leggero mormorio che sfuggì dalle labbra del ragazzo nel sentirsi stringere leggermente.  
Crollò addormentato prima ancora di rendersene conto, rilassato dal respiro tranquillo del fratello, e il suo ultimo pensiero fu, a metà tra la veglia e il sonno, che, per quanto grave fosse quella colpa, non avrebbe saputo privarsi di quel sentimento e di quella presenza per alcun motivo al mondo.  
  
~* ~  
  
Si svegliò che era pomeriggio inoltrato.  
Subaru aveva cambiato posizione nel sonno, e Seishiro se lo ritrovò con il capo incastrato nell’incavo del suo collo, il respiro che gli solleticava la pelle della gola, le braccia rannicchiate sul suo petto, una mano a stringere la stoffa del suo kimono.  
L’uomo si spostò a malincuore e scivolò fuori dal futon; si sentiva intontito, disabituato a dormire di giorno, ed uscì dalla stanza, chiamando un servitore affinché gli portasse degli abiti puliti –Avverti che si prepari il mio cavallo, devo recarmi a corte. Ishimori-san si è svegliato?  
–Sì, mio signore. Si è svegliato poche ore fa e gli abbiamo servito il pranzo, ma poi è tornato a letto, sembrava molto debole.  
–Lascia qualcuno accanto a lui se dovesse aver bisogno di qualcosa, e fa’ lo stesso con mio fratello: sono due giorni che non tocca cibo, cercate di fargli mangiare qualcosa –concluse stringendo il nodo del suo obi.  
–Sì, mio signore.  
  
~* ~  
  
L’aria fresca della sera gli colpiva leggermente il volto al ritmo della sua cavalcatura, svegliandolo dalla sonnolenza fastidiosa che ancora lo intontiva; avvertiva già un vago sollievo alla pesantezza che lo aveva schiacciato mentre era in casa, e questo rafforzò la sua convinzione che fosse necessario allontanarsi dalla capitale per un po’ per riuscire a respirare di nuovo.  
La corte era movimentata malgrado l’ora, i funzionari e le dame smettevano gli abiti ufficiali per avviarsi alla lunga notte di ricevimenti o intrecci amorosi.  
Lasciò il suo seguito nel cortile e si avviò verso la sala d’attesa dove stazionavano i ministri che chiedevano udienza all’imperatore.  
Il nobile Kigai lo lasciò entrare dopo pochi minuti, accogliendolo con un sorriso rilassato –Seishiro-san! –esclamò sorpreso e sorridente, facendogli cenno di accomodarsi –Mi avevano comunicato che non sareste venuto a corte, oggi. Siete ancora in tempo, però: le dame della Principessa **(1)** hanno pensato ad un piccolo ricevimento nei giardini della corte, volete unirvi a noi?  
Seishiro abbozzò un sorriso –Vi ringrazio per l’invito, Kigai-sama- rispose inchinandosi – E spero di non recarvi offesa, se declino il vostro gentile invito. Ma stasera sono qui per un altro motivo, e non desidero altro che ritirarmi appena possibile.  
–Parlate pure con libertà.  
–Vorrei domandarvi se potreste fare a meno della mia presenza per qualche giorno.  
L’imperatore lo fissò sorpreso – Èuna richiesta ben rara da parte vostra… Vi sentite poco bene?  
–In realtà sì, Kigai-sama. Proprio per questo, vorrei trasferirmi per qualche giorno nella mia residenza fuori città.  
–Prendete pure più di qualche giorno, se vi occorre: non sopporterei mai di perdere il mio più fidato ministro e amico. Spero solo che non si tratti di nulla di grave.  
Seishiro sorrise appena –No Kigai-sama, solo un po’ di debolezza; vi ringrazio per il vostro interessamento. Se la mia presenza non è più necessaria, prendo congedo –concluse con un ultimo inchino.  
–Andate pure –rispose l’imperatore –Ma, se aveste bisogno di qualunque cosa, non esitate a rivolgervi a me.  
  
~* ~  
  
La strada del ritorno non gli parve mai tanto lunga, con il sole ormai sparito e le lanterne dei suoi battistrada come unica luce.  
Quando riuscì finalmente, con un sospiro stanco, a raggiungere gli appartamenti delle donne, riconobbe immediatamente, nel fruscio delle vesti delle dame di sua moglie, le voci dei suoi figli.  
Fuma lo fissò sorpreso, mentre Setsuka, ben più spontanea o forse semplicemente conscia dei capricci che ancora le venivano concessi, si lanciò tra le braccia del padre, spargendo i lunghi capelli come un raffinato mantello sulle sue braccia. Seishiro la strinse con un braccio e tese l’altro verso il figlio, che vi si rifugiò arrossendo.  
–Guardate padre, guardate! –cinguettò la bambina saltellando con le pesanti vesti colorate verso un angolo della stanza –Guardate che bel kimono ha cucito Sumire per la mia bambola!  
Seishiro rigirò nella mano il giocattolo di legno rivestito di seta, e sorrise alla figlia –E’ splendido, piccola mia! Sembra una vera principessa, adesso.  
Setsuka batté le mani felice, mentre Fuma, timidamente, restava accoccolato nell’abbraccio paterno.  
–E tu, Fu-chan? –gli chiese Sakurazuka accomodandosi sui tatami, rassegnato alla possibilità di cercare una sistemazione più appartata –Non hai nulla da raccontarmi?  
Il bambino sollevò il volto, una guancia ancora premuta contro la stoffa scura del kimono del padre –Il maestro dice che sono migliorato molto con la spada, ma che devo esercitarmi di più nella calligrafia.  
–Ma è normale avere difficoltà, Fu-chan –rispose accarezzandogli i capelli arruffati –Anche io ne ho avute.  
–Padre, padre –cantilenò Setsuka, adorabilmente decisa ad ottenere anche lei la sua parte di attenzioni –Perché io non posso fare gli esercizi come Fuma?  
–Perché sei ancora piccola, bambolina –rispose il padre accarezzandole una guancia –Ci vorrà ancora del tempo per quello. Per adesso però hai le tue bambole, non hai di che annoiarti, vero?  
–Però quando il tempo è brutto è noioso stare in casa –si lamentò lei accoccolandosi contro il braccio libero del padre –Le dame dicono cose che non vogliono che senta, la mamma è nervosa e Fu-chan ha sempre da fare con i suoi maestri.  
–Tempo al tempo, Setsuka-chan –sorrise Seishiro baciandole il capo scuro. Pensò con una fastidiosa stretta allo stomaco al giorno in cui la sua bambolina avrebbe davvero pensato ad altro, magari ad accogliere di nascosto le missive e le visite di qualche innamorato. Il solo pensiero lo rendeva furioso e geloso, ma non c’era nulla che si potesse fare per impedirlo, se non godersi quei momenti che ancora aveva per vezzeggiarla come fosse stata un giocattolino prezioso.  
Con Fuma era diverso: cresceva a vista d’occhio, e probabilmente avrebbe lasciato gli appartamenti delle donne alla prossima primavera, così avrebbe avuto modo di averlo più vicino a sé, anche se quelle coccole che suo figlio sembrava cercare così timidamente adesso sarebbero state davvero proibite. Gli ricordava Subaru, in un certo senso, il bambino che anche suo fratello sarebbe potuto essere se fosse stato cresciuto nelle carezze e nella dolcezza come Fuma.  
Sollevò tra le braccia Setsuka e prese per mano il figlio, guidandoli verso il giardino estivo.  
–Restate con noi stasera, padre? –chiese Fuma sorpreso e sorridente.  
–Sì Fu-chan –rispose sorridendo Seishiro –Ci faremo portare la cena e staremo insieme finché non sarà ora di andare a letto, va bene?  
Setsuka gli strinse le braccia al collo ridendo, e Fuma aumentò la pressione delle piccole dita nella mano del padre, arrossendo felice.  
Subaru dormiva ancora, di certo, e sarebbe presto partito con suo fratello per qualche giorno lontano dalla capitale; non avrebbe cambiato nulla, semplicemente allontanato la pena che sentiva sulle spalle. Quella sera voleva concentrarsi solo sulla presenza affettuosa e rilassante dei suoi figli; e forse riusciva a capire le parole di suo padre, il suo dolore nel sapere quale destino attendesse i suoi unici figli. Pensò a se stesso, al dolore straziante che avrebbe provato se una simile disgrazia avesse colpito anche i suoi figli… Ma poi si disse che era proprio lì l’impossibilità, nel modo in cui Fuma e Setsuka erano cresciuti insieme, nel sapersi parte di una famiglia.  
Lui e Subaru non si erano mai sentiti una famiglia, se non i primi anni in cui era stato portato nella residenza dei Sakurazuka.  
Pensò a quanto sarebbe potuta essere diversa la sua esistenza, se le cose fossero andate diversamente.  
E pensò che, forse, la sua colpa era nel non riuscire a desiderare altro che quel che era già capitato, la nascita dei suoi figli, come l’amore per Subaru.  
La mano di Fuma si strinse nella sua –Padre, padre! Mi aiutate con gli esercizi di calligrafia?  
Aveva gli occhi luccicanti di timidezza e aspettativa, e Seishiro gli sorrise –Prendi la pietra per l' inchiostro **(2)** ed un foglio.

 

 

* * *

 **Note:  
1\. P** **rincipessa:** la sposa dell’imperatore non diveniva automaticamente, ma le veniva esclusivamente conferito il titolo di “Principessa”; quello di “Imperatrice” le veniva conferito solo a volte, a discrezione dello sposo.

 **2\. I** **nchiostro** **:** l’inchiostro era composto da piccole “pietre” che venivano, all’occorrenza, sciolte in parte con dell’acqua ed un pennello (un po’ come oggi si fa con i colori ad acqua su una tavolozza per bambini: si inzuppa il pennello e lo si strofina un po’ sul colore secco, in modo che si sciolga e si possa usare per colorare).


	19. Chapter 19

Subaru si svegliò di colpo, immerso nella penombra della stanza. Si mosse a fatica, sentendo i muscoli rigidi come fossero atrofizzati; Seishiro non c’era, e rimase qualche minuto immobile a cercare di capire in quale stanza fosse, abituando lentamente gli occhi alla scarsa luce che filtrava nel buio. Riconobbe i disegni di aceri sulla carta degli shoji e comprese di trovarsi nella stanza che dava sul giardino d’autunno.  
Tentò di mettersi a sedere, ma il braccio al quale si poggiava tremò per lo sforzo e dovette distendersi di nuovo. Iniziò a provare un leggero senso di panico, ma si impose di scacciarlo, respirando profondamente; restava però una sensazione sgradevole, come di soffocamento, che non riusciva a spiegarsi e che, proprio per questo, ingigantiva la sua preoccupazione. Cercò di alzarsi di nuovo e vi riuscì, spostandosi lentamente verso gli shoji che davano sul corridoio, le gambe che tremavano in maniera spaventosa per la debolezza ed il freddo; fece scorrere il pannello sulla sua guida e si trovò davanti un servitore sorpreso.  
–Ben svegliato, mio signore –esordì subito l’uomo inchinandosi – Cosa posso fare per voi?  
Subaru trasse un profondo respirò e cercò di riprendersi dallo sforzo minimo ma spossante appena fatto, sentendo le gambe instabili anche ora che era seduto –Vorrei fare un bagno.  
–Mando subito qualcuno a prepararvelo, signore. Desiderate mangiare?  
–Più tardi forse –rispose avvertendo, al contempo, un’ondata di nausea ed il leggero brontolio del suo stomaco al pensiero del cibo.  
Dovette farsi aiutare dal domestico a raggiungere la sala da bagno e vi restò a lungo, beandosi dell’acqua calda della larga vasca di legno, sentendo il sonno tornare lentamente e facendolo sbadigliare. Ne uscì a fatica, sentendo le membra piacevolmente appesantite, e si asciugò con calma, seguendo le sottili spirali di vapore che salivano dal suo corpo prima di indossare lo yukata bianco che gli era stato lasciato. Chiamò a bassa voce il domestico, battendo leggermente sull’anta di legno della stanza ma, al suo posto, fu suo fratello ad aprirla.  
–Ben svegliato –esclamò Seishiro con un sorriso. Poi, improvvisamente, si inginocchiò davanti a lui e l’abbracciò, stringendolo con forza contro di sé, come se non lo vedesse da tempo.  
Subaru rimase un istante sorpreso prima di ricambiare, e posò una guancia contro la sua, sospirando beato.  
–Come ti senti? –bofonchiò l’uomo nei suoi capelli.  
–Debole –rispose Subaru poggiandosi un po’ di più contro di lui –Che mi è successo? È come se fossi stato malato per giorni, ma non riesco a ricordare quando sia cominciato.  
–Sì, sei stato male, ma… è una faccenda complicata. Comunque adesso è passata –concluse Seishiro tirandolo su per prenderlo in braccio; rispose allo sguardo perplesso del fratello con un bacio sulla fronte e mosse verso la camera dove aveva dormito.  
I domestici avevano spalancato gli shoji per cambiare aria alla stanza, e il giardino splendeva davanti ai loro occhi come una pittura: le chiome degli aceri rilucevano sotto uno spendente sole mattutino, brillante come fosse stato un giorno di primavera, coprendo i nodosi tronchi scuri con le loro ricche cascate di foglie rosse.  
Seishiro depose il fratello sulle lenzuola appena cambiate del futon e Subaru vi si distese con un sospiro felice, ritrovando il coniglietto di stoffa tra le pieghe della coperta. Lo prese in mano e ci giocherellò in silenzio, tirandogli un po’ le orecchie con un sorriso tranquillo sul viso; il fratello si era seduto accanto a lui e guardava soprappensiero il giardino scarlatto incorniciato dagli shoji spalancati come un sipario sulla scena.  
–Seishiro?  
–Sì?  
–Cos’è successo?  
Seishiro abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e gli accarezzò una guancia con il dorso delle dita – Èuna cosa lunga –spiegò con un sorriso –Piuttosto… domani mattina partiamo.  
–Per dove?  
–Andremo in una zona di campagna poco distante dalla Capitale; abbiamo bisogno di cambiare aria per un po’, e lì ho una residenza. È minuscola, ma sono certo che ti piacerà; in questo periodo, poi, dovrebbe essere immersa nel rosso degli aceri –concluse con un sorriso tranquillo, scendendo a prendergli la mano.  
–Non sono sicuro di poter restare in sella ad un cavallo per più di qualche minuto –rispose preoccupato il ragazzo –Stamattina avevo il fiato corto solo per essermi alzato da letto.  
–Ho fatto preparare una carrozza, è impensabile farti viaggiare in queste condizioni –lo tranquillizzò giocherellando con le sue dita –Non sono così incosciente da farti affrontare un giorno di cammino in questo stato a dorso di cavallo.  
Subaru annuì poco convinto. Quando suo fratello l’ebbe lasciato solo per recarsi a corte si fece portare da un servitore i rotoli per calcolare il suo oroscopo e si sentì fastidiosamente a disagio nel rendersi conto di aver perso un po’ la mano con i suoi complicati schemi.  
Impiegò diversi minuti a tracciare le linee del suo oroscopo, e il senso di latente preoccupazione che aveva aleggiato fino a poco fa nella sua testa si trasformò in un peso concreto come un macigno; chiuse tutto e gettò in un angolo i rotoli.  
 _Attenzione all’acqua._  
 _Di nuovo._  
~* ~  
La carrozza si muoveva lentamente, scossa di tanto in tanto dai contraccolpi delle ruote sul terreno sconnesso dalle piogge.  
Subaru giaceva sdraiato sul futon, intontito da una fastidiosa nausea, e si chiese come riuscisse suo fratello a leggere in quelle condizioni.  
Seishiro usava di rado quella carrozza: normalmente sua moglie e le sue dame utilizzavano i palanchini decorati per le loro uscite nei giorni di festa, o per le visite a corte; l’aveva fatta costruire per i viaggi più lunghi e disagevoli, ma, fino a quel momento, non gli erano mai capitate mete che non potesse percorrere tranquillamente a cavallo. Le condizioni di salute del fratello ed il freddo intenso della stagione, nonostante il sole limpido, però, la rendevano stavolta indispensabile; aveva fatto stendere un futon per Subaru sui tatami che pavimentavano l’abitacolo, mentre lui aveva proceduto a cavallo al fianco della carrozza fino al calare della sera. L’interno era sufficientemente ampio da permettere ad entrambi di alloggiarvi comodamente, e Seishiro sedette tranquillo alla fioca e ondeggiante luce di una lampada, concentrato sulla sua lettura.  
Subaru lo osservava in silenzio, cullato dal dondolio della carrozza e dalla luce, tranquillizzato dai rumori fievoli della campagna là attorno che allontanavano l’ansia del giorno precedente. Fece scivolare una mano fuori dal futon, posandola sui tatami gelidi e lasciandola scorrere fino ad afferrare un lembo della manica del fratello. Seishiro interruppe la lettura e si chinò su di lui, sfiorandogli una guancia con una carezza –Tutto bene? Ancora la nausea?  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo sorridendo, cercando di mettersi seduto –Manca ancora molto? –chiese passandosi una mano tra i capelli –Mi sento tutte le ossa ammaccate.  
–Dovrebbe mancare ancora poco, ormai sono due giorni che siamo in viaggio –rispose l’uomo facendo scorrere il pannello che chiudeva la carrozza e sollevando il drappo che la copriva.  
–Vi occorre qualcosa, mio signore? –chiese uno dei suoi battistrada.  
–Quanto manca a destinazione?  
–Poco, mio signore, posso già vedere le luci della casa.  
Seishiro richiuse il pannello ed il fratello si stiracchiò, posandosi un tanzen sulle spalle. La carrozza si fermò pochi minuti dopo e l’unica cosa che Subaru riuscì a comprendere di quella casa furono le sue dimensioni minuscole e che, da qualche parte là attorno, scorreva sicuramente un fiume, il cui suono scrosciante si udiva anche attraverso le sottili pareti che la delimitavano. Molti dei servitori che abitavano lì non riuscivano più a sopportarne il rumore, ma a lui piacque quella sorta di ininterrotto mormorio, appena udibile attraverso le imposte chiuse, mischiato al suono del respiro di Seishiro; aveva sonnecchiato tutto il tempo durante il viaggio e impiegò del tempo per riuscire a prendere sonno, leggermente immobilizzato dal braccio del fratello attorno alla sua vita. Si addormentò proprio mentre iniziava a rassegnarsi all’idea di trascorrere la notte a fissare il buio, cullato dai suoni gentili della stanza.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 001. Inizio](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Quando il servitore spalancò le imposte il giorno successivo, a mattino inoltrato, a Subaru parve di essere finito tra le pieghe di un immenso kimono dalle infinite sfumature scarlatte: la casa era completamente circondata dagli aceri, un vortice rosso che si stendeva dalle chiome fino a terra in cascate luminose di rugiada che sfioravano il suolo e si rovesciavano sul terreno ricoperto dalle foglie cadute.  
Il riquadro formato dalle due pareti sembrava incapace di contenere quell’esplosione di colore che era impossibile credere l’ultima veste dell’anno ormai quasi concluso; si affacciò sull’engawa, incantato dalla piccola foresta di alberi, e intravide suo fratello sotto uno di essi. Indossò il kimono che era stato preparato per lui accanto al futon e si fece portare un paio di geta, per poi scendere nel giardino camminando senza quasi affondare grazie a quella sorta di spesso tappeto rosso, accarezzando le basse fronde scarlatte, le foglie lisce e fredde come vesti appena lavate.  
–Come mai già sveglio? –chiese la voce del fratello sbucando da quel mare di foglie rosse.  
–Mi sentivo meglio e volevo fare due passi.  
Seishiro lo prese tra le braccia, trascinandolo tra le fronde di uno degli alberi per un bacio così rapido da non dare a Subaru il tempo di preoccuparsi per il rischio di eventuali spettatori; lo allontanò gentilmente e il rossore delle sue guance sembrava una traccia di quello degli aceri – Sei un…  
–Volevi vedere il fiume, vero? –lo interruppe allegramente Seishiro – Èqui, in fondo a questa parte del giardino.  
~* ~  
La foresta di aceri si stendeva folta sino alle rive del fiume; man mano che si avvicinavano, il fragore dell’acqua si faceva più forte, fino a riempire l’aria; il suo letto pieno di vortici interrompeva il tappeto di foglie cadute che riprendeva poi, assieme agli alberi, sull'altra riva.  
Subaru volle rimanere lì a lungo, la mente sgombra dai pensieri come se l'acqua che si abbatteva in cascata poco più avanti l'avesse assalita e ripulita con le sue onde, come i sassi lisci e tondi che affioravano più in là; Seishiro lo convinse a rincasare per pranzo, sentendo il petto pesante all'idea della domanda che prima o poi sapeva sarebbe arrivata.  
~* ~  
–Seishiro?  
–Sì?  
–Che mi è successo? Non ricordo di essermi ammalato, e la debolezza è sparita non appena lasciata la Capitale.  
Seishiro sospirò. I domestici avevano sgombrato da poco la stanza dai vassoi del pranzo, e Subaru si era steso sul materasso di un futon accanto agli shoji spalancati sul giardino, il capo posato sulle sue ginocchia. Aveva gli occhi limpidi, dello stesso colore delle foglie appena spuntate, appena più scure attorno al bordo interno dell'iride. Sorrise a fatica, sospirando, e riprese ad accarezzargli i capelli. Poteva mentire. Solo lui e Ishimori-san sapevano cosa fosse accaduto quella notte, e neppure il monaco conosceva di più di quanto lui gli avesse accennato sull'identità dello spirito. Poteva mentire senza timore d'essere scoperto. Ma la fiducia con cui Subaru lo fissava gli bloccava la voce in gola, allontanando quel pensiero.  
–Seishiro?  
–Sì?  
–Non era una malattia normale, vero? –lo guardava con un'espressione calma, come se sapesse già perché non otteneva risposta –Ho vissuto per anni in un tempio e so di cosa parlo. Era uno spirito?  
–Sì.  
–Di un defunto?  
–Sì.  
–Mia madre o nostro padre?  
–Detesto la tua perspicacia.  
–Era nostro padre.  
–E trovo insopportabile la tua calma, ti preferisco quando gridi.  
–Era in collera per quel che è successo, vero?  
–Dovresti smetterla di usare questo tono con me, è quantomeno irrispettoso.  
–Tanto conosco già la risposta.  
–Sei insopportabile.  
–Lo so.  
Era un buffo dialogo tra sordi, Subaru che continuava a restare sdraiato con lo sguardo rivolto verso di lui e Seishiro che fissava gli aceri del giardino, come se lo ignorasse.  
–Guardami, per favore.  
–A che scopo?  
Subaru sollevò una mano e gli accarezzò il volto –Non è colpa tua.  
Seishiro trattenne la mano con la sua senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli aceri –Se avessi saputo controllarmi, non sarebbe finita così.  
–Abbiamo sbagliato in due, ma ormai è successo, e non possiamo tornare indietro –tacque –Non penso agirei in modo diverso, se mi fosse concesso di cambiare quel che è stato.  
Seishiro sentì come un peso che scivolava giù dal suo petto andando a disperdersi da qualche parte: per assurdo, Subaru stava ripetendo le sue stesse parole.  
–Sai –bisbigliò il fratello stendendosi su un fianco senza spostare il capo dalle sue gambe – Èstrano, ma... non temo il passato. E' il futuro a spaventarmi.  
Lo intristì quella frase, sussurrata con un tono che gli ricordava curiosamente quello usato da Fuma la sera che aveva passato con lui e Setsuka, quando, dopo che la sorellina si fu addormentata, si era accoccolato contro di lui dicendo che aveva paura di crescere, di non essere all'altezza delle aspettative del padre. Seishiro si chinò a prendere tra le braccia il fratello, stringendolo a sè in silenzio, lisciandogli i capelli: odiava non poterlo rassicurare, non potergli garantire che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Si limitò a baciarlo in silenzio, come se l'unica vera promessa di futuro fosse quella.  
Senza forse accorgersi che lo era davvero.  
~* ~  
Il buio lo faceva tremare quasi più del freddo.  
La lampada che stringeva nella mano ondeggiava rischiarando le piante e creando ombre spaventose, che fuggivano quando lo stretto cerchio di luce si diffondeva sugli aceri là attorno; la brina gli gelava ed inzuppava le calze fradice, scivolose sul legno liscio dei geta, rendendo ancor più malfermi i suoi passi nel buio.  
Il fragore dell'acqua era la sua unica guida in quel paesaggio sconosciuto nella sua veste notturna, rimbombando sempre più come fosse nella sua testa, quasi che l'oscurità ne amplificasse il rumore. Riusciva a comprendere la profondità della sua decisione nella folle determinazione che lo faceva avanzare nel buio e in quel freddo penetrante, allontanato a stento dal calore delle lampada e dal tanzen posato sulle spalle. Forse, più che determinazione, era disperazione il suo nome, ma non gl'interessava capirlo, in quel momento; la calma che lo aveva avvolto quel pomeriggio era ancora lì, a dispetto del tremore spaventoso che lo scuoteva come il vento fa con una foglia. Era la calma di chi sa che non c'è altra via, e lo guidò con mano ferma fino alla riva del fiume: il freddo, se possibile, s'era fatto ancor feroce, e mordeva dove prima si limitava a sfiorare, facendogli battere i denti tra le labbra livide.  
Il calore della stanza che aveva lasciato era un ricordo così lontano da sembrare irreale, così come il pensiero di come fosse giunto lì; s'era svegliato nel cuore della notte con la certezza di ciò che doveva fare, il sonno spazzato via. Il rumore del fiume gli era parso un richiamo che rafforzava la sua decisione, ed era scivolato fuori dalle coltri del futon, attento a districarsi dal braccio di Seishiro senza svegliarlo. Si era rivestito con il primo kimono che aveva trovato là accanto, nel buio, che solo per un caso era quello che era stato preparato per lui, e aveva aperto gli shoji e le imposte cercando di non far rumore, prendendo la lampada ed il tanzen che aveva dimenticato sull'engawa la sera prima. Era rimasto immobile per un istante prima di richiudere i pannelli, rimpiangendo che non ci fosse luce: avrebbe voluto guardarlo un'ultima volta. Chiuse le imposte e riaccese la lampada, scendendo dall'engawa e indossando i geta posati là sotto; era rimasto qualche secondo in piedi sul terreno coperto di foglie umide, guardando la foresta buia davanti a lui e rabbrividendo nei suoi abiti sottili. Poi, chiudendo gli occhi per vincere la paura, aveva preso a camminare.  
Guardava i gorghi dell'acqua rischiarati appena dalla luce tremolante della lampada, sentendo il freddo filtrargli fin nelle ossa. Non aveva senso restare ancora fermo lì, no?  
Posò a terra la lampada, stringendo inconsciamente sul petto il tanzen, e fece un passo, sentendo i sottili schizzi di acqua colpirgli il piede gelato.  
Bastava poco, no? Solo un passo, solo un leggero sbilanciamento in avanti. In fondo, aveva fatto di peggio, fino a quel momento.  
_Subaru_.  
La voce di Seishiro risuonò nella sua testa attraverso lo scroscio delle onde, riempiendogli stupidamente gli occhi di lacrime, le ciglia così insensibili per il freddo che non riuscirono a cacciarle indietro: rimasero lì, così calde da bruciargli sulle palpebre gelate.  
_Vigliacco_ , sussurrò poi una voce nella sua testa.  
_Vigliacco_ , ripetè mentre l'acqua gelida gli arrivava fino alla caviglia.  
E Subaru si rese conto di quanto fosse vero.  
~* ~  
Seishiro si svegliò lentamente, girandosi su un fianco e trovando il vuoto nell'altro lato del futon. Si alzò di soprassalto, guardandosi attorno nella stanza buia –Subaru? –chiamò a bassa voce, quasi spaventato dal silenzio che si stendeva nel buio ovattato della stanza.  
Si sollevò a sedere, lasciando che le coperte scivolassero giù, e rimase immobile ad ascoltare il lieve scroscio dell'acqua in lontananza, il vento che scuoteva delicatamente le fronde degli alberi del giardino, il fruscio dei servitori che si muovevano nel corridoio, gli shoji che scivolavano con leggero attrito sulle loro guide, segno che il giorno era già iniziato.  
Si concentrò sui rumori interni della stanza e non udì nulla, come se il buio fosse stato una coperta che annullava ogni suono che non fosse quello del suo stesso respiro; spinse via le coperte, irritato dalla mancanza di luce, e afferrò un kimono posato là accanto sui tatami, gettandoselo addosso e legandolo alla ben'e meglio in vita. Avanzò alla cieca verso le imposte che davano sul giardino e le spalancò con furia, inondando la stanza di una luce soffusa ma quasi accecante per i suoi occhi abituati al buio. Fece scorrere gli shoji e l'aria pungente del mattino si riversò nella stanza, scacciando gli ultimi brandelli di sonno.  
–Buongiorno.  
Gli sembrò che l'aria entrasse nei polmoni solo in quel momento –Che diamine ci fai lì?!  
Subaru gli sorrise dal giardino, il kimono spiegazzato, i tabi e i geta infangati –Avevo voglia di fare due passi – spiegò tranquillo.  
Seshiro uscì sull'engawa e lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo verso di sè con uno strattone, stringendolo forte tra le braccia; aveva i capelli così freddi da sembrare bagnati, e vi affondò il viso, premendosi il capo del fratello contro una guancia, respirando affannosamente.  
Subaru rise e si strinse a lui, poggiando il capo contro il suo, sospirando.  
_Io ti amo Seishiro_ , pensò strusciando il viso contro la sua spalla. _Ti amo in un modo che nemmeno capisco, che mi spaventa per la sua violenza, che so sbagliato, che so essere la tua e la mia dannazione._  
_Ma quando giaccio tra le tue braccia non esiste più nulla, niente che non sia la tua pelle, il tuo respiro, la tua voce, tutto ciò che non sia il sentimento che provo per te si dissolve e cessa di avere importanza._  
Forse è questo il mio peccato più grave...  
Un giorno avrebbero pagato per quello, si disse.

 

Un giorno.

**Fine**


	21. Postfazione

Veniamo ora alle spiegazioni!

Innanzitutto, il titolo: quando la stesura di _Phantasma_ si trovava più o meno a metà, trovai il vecchio layout del mio archivio, che aveva proprio il nome "Phantasma", e mi venne in mente di aprire un archivio di mie storie; all'epoca, questa fanfiction non aveva ancora un titolo e io non riuscivo a trovarne uno che mi piacesse. Poi, anche grazie al nome del layout, mi venne l'idea: _Phantasma_. Perché è per via del fantasma del padre di Seishiro e Subaru che si smuove la loro relazione nella parte conclusiva della storia, perché è per via dello spettro della disgrazia che pesa sui suoi figli che il vecchio Sakurazuka metterà in moto tutta la vicenda, lasciando il figlio minore lontano dalla famiglia. Infine, perché in questa fanfiction ho cercato di recuperare il fantasma di un mondo lontano e fragile come un sogno.

Ed ora, parliamo del finale!  
Quando Haruka lo lesse, non lo capì e, quando le dissi cosa avevo inteso scrivere, mi fece notare che _"non ci arriverà mai nessuno... cielo bisogna essere chiaroveggenti"_.  
In sintesi: la stesura di _Phantasma_ mi ha impegnata per sei mesi esatti, sei mesi per scrivere diciannove capitoli e mezzo e tre settimane per scrivere l'ultima parte del ventesimo; il fatto è che io stessa ero in dubbio: come far finire una storia del genere? Le opzioni erano tre: male (con un suicidio o una separazione), bene (con il classico "E vissero tutti felici e contenti") o a metà.  
La prima sarebbe stata sensata: non vedevo possibile una separazione, non dopo tante sofferenze, ma un suicidio (o doppio suicidio) sarebbe stato in linea con l'ambientazione e il filo logico della storia. Solo che... non me la sono sentita. La prima versione del finale di _Phantasma_ si conclude con il suicidio di Subaru e no, mi metteva addosso troppa angoscia e mi faceva sembrare inutile tutto quel che avevano sofferto quei due nel corso di questa vicenda.  
La seconda era impossibile: ho tentato di scriverla e sono rimasta a fissare il finale disgustata. L'ho detto e lo ripeto: per mettere un happy ending ad una vicenda così incasinata ci vuole o una pessima autrice (che se ne strafreghi del fatto che l'incesto è un tabù presso tutte le società del mondo e che difficilmente due persone che vivono un'esperienza del genere lo faranno felici e contenti) o un'autrice geniale; ecco, io non ritengo di appartenere a nessuna delle due categorie, e quindi un finale felice era al di là delle mie capacità.  
La terza possibilità: _a metà_. Ho scelto questa perché mi sembrava la più coerente con il percorso che quei due avevano fatto: si erano amati, avevano sempre capito e sentito la colpa in questa relazione ma, come disse Seishiro al padre nel XVII capitolo

 _…_ amore _, perché di questo si tratta: pur nella gravità della sua colpa, il senso non cambia. È questo che ci uccide e non ci permette di porvi una fine: sarà,_ è _la nostra dannazione… ma è anche la nostra stessa esistenza [...] Qualunque sia la vostra maledizione, padre, non farà che aggiungersi ad una colpa che già esiste e che sappiamo graverà su di noi per centinaia di incarnazioni. Ma che non può cancellare né l’amore, né la gioia di essere accanto_ ora _, in_ questa _vita che possiamo vedere e toccare._

Sarà un discorso assurdo ed egoistico, ma... mi sembrava quello più calzante con loro e, sì, lo ammetto, anche con me.  
Non è un finale allegro, Subaru stesso lo dice così come lo disse il fratello al padre: pagheranno per quell'amore, ma vivranno almeno con la consolazione di essere insieme.  
Ed ora, l'immagine finale; è tratta dal XVI volume di X e racchiude, per me, il senso di _Phantasma_ : quello è il vero finale perché, come avrete potuto notare, quello del XX capitolo è una conclusione aperta.  
Ora: io _odio_ i finali aperti; ci sono volte in cui stanno bene, ma ci vuole un autore eccellente o una situazione particolare per non farmi pensare "Ma cavolo, hai scritto fin qui che ti costava fare trentuno e scrivere anche un dannato finale?!". Ecco perché c'è quell'immagine: il finale di _Phantasma_ , la punizione che entrambi sanno li attende per il peccato commesso è quella, è la loro sorte in X. Posso capire perfettamente che nessuno sarà d'accordo con me, ma non importa: ho penato settimane per arrivare a quel finale e ancora adesso, quando lo guardo, mi dico che era l'unico possibile per salvare la coerenza, la mia salute mentale e la storia in toto.  
Ed è anche questo il motivo per il quale ho scelto il finale di _Phantasma_ per il prompt 001. Inizio della BDT su SeishiroXSubaru: il XX capitolo è la conclusione della mia fanfiction, ma, per come ho deciso di metterla in essere, l'ipotetico motivo che ho desiderato offrire per giustificare l'orribile sorte di Seishiro Sakurazuka e Subaru Sumeragi in X (non penso affatto che le CLAMP abbiano avuto un'idea del genere, per carità! La trovavo semplicemente un'idea che potesse sposarsi bene con quel _"Un giorno avrebbero pagato per quello, si disse"_ ). Ovviamente, nessuno ha il dovere di concordare con me XD

Spero almeno di avervi fatto capire il senso di quel finale... che vi sia piaciuto o meno, è assolutamente impossibile da capire per me XD Ma, per lo meno, so che, dopo averla odiata in un modo che non posso spiegare, quella storia adesso mi piace.

Grazie mille a chi ha letto _Phantasma_ , a chi l'ha commentata, ha chi ha anche solo speso qualche minuto del suo tempo per dare una scorsa sommaria a quei venti capitoli.  
Ma, soprattutto, grazie a chi mi ha sopportata in quelle tre settimane da incubo, tollerando i miei continui "Ho buttato sei mesi nel secchio! Quella storia fa schifo, non avrei mai dovuto iniziarla!": grazie quindi a (in ordine _assolutamente_ alfabetico)  
Baddy, che è andata oltre gli avvisi "incesto" e "yaoi" che non tollera, e ha letto tutta la storia, aiutandomi con le note e i passaggi più incasinati;  
Chu, che si è innamorata di Seishiro grazie a questa storia, che ha scoperto che le descrizioni possono non essere sempre e solo noiose e che ora vive una vita ossessionata dagli aceri rossi;  
Haruka, che ha betato tutto e mi ha rimproverata ogni volta che si trovava davanti a qualcosa di assurdo, che ha sopportato un tema che non le piaceva, un'ambientazione che non la faceva impazzire e che, nonostante tutto, è riuscita ad innamorarsi di questa storia (tanto da averle dedicato uno spinoff);  
Juu che è stata l'unica a capire al volo il finale e che ha affibbiato a questa storia l'aggettivo che mi rende orgogliosa fino allo *snifff*.

Se questa fanfictions non è stata cestinata, lo dovete solo a queste quattro adorabili, severissime e meravigliose fanciulle: direi che il minimo che possa fare, è dedicarla a loro.

26 maggio 2007


End file.
